Born Again
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: Twidle Dee, Twidle Dum! Can our dear Destiny withstand the insanity of the locker, long enough to get back to Jack? And Can Jack live with only seeing her every ten years? Follow Destiny as she gets rescused-and then has to save Jack from trouble AGAIN!
1. I assure you I had no idea

_The fort of Port Royal was a cold and dark place. The sky was blurred with clouds of rain. Yet with them came none of the traditional howling winds. _

_There were gallows standing firm, the same gallows that one Captain Jack Sparrow had almost been hung from. A long line of pirates were chained to each other by manacles. One by one they were led to slaughter. There shabby clothes barely helping to keep them warm against the bitter cold that was unnatural for the shores of the Caribbean. _

"_In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is …." A soldier read from a long roll of parchment. When he finally finished another group of dirty pirates were brought up to the mast. Among them was a small, young, boy pirate who was fiddling with a piece of what looked like a coin. Few knew what these indeed were. This boy was one of them. As he stood on the provided box, he glanced around. He heard, speaking to him from a lone brush of wind, a woman's tempting lush voice start to sing, coaxing him to sing along with the provided words._

_The voice sung and he followed. _

"_**The King and his men**_

_**Stole the Queen from her bed**_

_**And bound her in her bones.**_

_**The seas be ours, **_

_**And, by the powers**_

_**Where we will we'll roam…"**_

_Soon the luscious voice spread to the man standing beside the boy._

"_**Yo-ho, all hands!**_

_**Hoist the colours high…"**_

_The wind flew softly threw the air and spread to every prisoner that was facing the gallows._

"_**Heave-ho, thieves and beggars!**_

_**Never shall we die!**_

_**Yo-ho, all together!**_

_**Hoist the colours high!**_

_**Heave-ho, thieves and beggars!**_

_**Never shall we die!**_

_**As long as Destiny calls!" **_

_The executioner pulled the lever back sharply breaking the singing apart and the female voice gave one more comforting giggle before she flew away from the now confident pirates. The voice flew over the piece of eight that fell from the little boys hand and then it seemed to seep in to the very earth below._

"And as she rang true, the voices sang, 'Destiny's Call!" The very same voice that had encouraged the boys to lift and join her in song now sang. The owner of this voice was dancing around the deck of her lover's ship. She twirled until she rested among the riggings and she could see the landscape below her.

"And before they fell, Destiny's Call rang through the fire!" She sang the last of the song then laughed brightly. The laugh pulled on the large, angry scar on her cheek. The scar pulled her lips into a permanent smirk, almost like one of her past lover's scars had done. She hummed the words to another song while climbing back down on to deck. She surveyed the ship with her eyes before falling flat on to the black planks of wood.

"Let's see how Jackie's doing!" She proclaimed before skipping off to the quarters of her love. She fell on to the bed, uncaring of the dust that rose from the sheets, showing her lack of sleep. Her status of dead showed as well when after four minutes she still had not used her lungs. Then she turned and faced the ceiling.

"Portami al mio amore." She muttered and once again her conscience was ripped from her body and she was soon floating along beside a boat.

I watched from my spot in the air as a small boat rowed along its path. In it I could see two figures. One was defiantly a male; one was a heavily dressed female. The male was sitting and wearing a cloak over his person, as if to hide his identity. The female wore a large brimmed hat on top of her head and for good reason as a group of soldiers pasted by her. Both male and female tried to act casual until they passed. I whispered, distractedly, a song that was playing out in my head, since just bearly a few moments ago when I'd sung to bring up the call.

"**Some have died**

**And some are alive**

**Others sail on the sea.**

**With the keys to the cage, **

**And the Devil to pay,"**

My voice consumed Elizabeth's mind but I stayed away from Jack's. I didn't want to see what was going on in the pirates mind because by the sober way he was just sitting there he wasn't thinking wonderful thoughts. Soon Elizabeth began to sing along, lightly, so as not to be heard by the soldiers that were scanning the streets. She continued to paddle along softly towards where ever they were going.

"**We'll lay to Fiddler's Green.**

**The bell has been raised**

**From its watery grave,**

**Do you hear its sepulchral tone?**

**We're a call to all, **

**Pay heed the squal."**

Jack's hand wrapped around the handle of his gun, tucked into his sash like I remembered he did, as the EITC soldiers passed over their bridge. Elizabeth paused as I fell silent, so as not to give them away to the passing soldiers. When they dashed after a homeless child I urged her to start singing again.

"**And turn you sail toward home.**

**Yo-ho, all together!**

**Hoist the colours high!**

**Heave-ho…"**

I fell silent as the boat finally rested beside the small docks of a sewer grate. I floated to the ground, not letting my feet touch the ground but they seemed to. At least they would if I was visible to the mortals. I watched, silent now, as Jack got out of the boat. I could see in his movements there was a hidden anger. I hadn't checked in on him in a long time because there is a large time difference in the locker then in the real realm. One time I could look and they were still at the hut. The next time they'd been half way to Singapore and to me it had only been five minutes in between and to them it had been two months. So you can guess how that worked for me.

My mind was brought back into the present when three Chinese men walked up to the two pirates. Jack stayed calm but Elizabeth swerved around to see them.

"..Thief and beggar! Never shall we die!" Tia Hung, the second pirate sung for Elizabeth. I watched the confrontation. Jack pulled the hood down farther. I let my hand run over the hat on top of my head. The first day I'd been here (It had been a year to me) I'd found the hat in the locker, waiting. I didn't know why Jack was hiding for but I guessed he was on the bad side of these Chinese pirates.

"A dangerous song to be singing…for anyone ignorant of its meaning...Particularly a woman…" Tia Hung said and took a step towards them. However, mysteriously Barbossa showed up.

"You think their alone?" He said, annoyed at Tia Hung's attitude.

"You protect them?" Tia Hung asked. Jack and Elizabeth both put a blade to each side of his neck. I glared at Elizabeth and she shuttered, though she had no idea why.

"What makes you think we need protecting…?" Elizabeth muttered to Tia Hung.

"Your master's expecting us." Jack said, though his voice was somewhat different.

"Yes, and an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." Barbossa hinted. Jack and Elizabeth stepped back. Jack's hands fluttered around. I don't know quite what happened to him. He'd been so much more...different when I'd been alive. I didn't know that my death would affect him so much. I wish I'd been able to use more of my power now, so that I could prevent this from happening. Suddenly there was a racket above us and every one of them shut up and crushed them self to the wall. I just stayed there. I watched as they disappeared.

When the coast became clear Tia Hung motioned for them to follow him. I floated, comfortable beside Jack. I was frustratingly trying to grab his hand when Elizabeth spoke, grasping my attention.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" She asked, as she stepped through a grate turned hidden door to go into a bathhouse.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts…and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa warned her. I flinched at the name. I hadn't exactly been kind to Sao Feng when we'd met before. I'm not going to lie, I was a bitch sometimes and he had caught me on my time of the month.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth sarcastically asked. I floated my way beside her for a moment.

"He's much like myself, but absent of my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Jack spoke up. Elizabeth shuttered at the mere thought of someone being worse then Jack. Though I could tell it was a playful kind of shutter. Apparently Jack had gotten closer to my killer while I was away. I sneered but really I couldn't blame him, it's not like he knew that she'd chained me to the mast. And really I shouldn't blame her when I'd been going to stay anyway.

Tia Hung knocked on a large wooden door that I remembered the last time I'd been here…It looks like they'd been much more cautious since I'd snuck in here because they stopped them from going in. They made them give up there guns and Jack looked like he was going to shot them anyways but a glance from Elizabeth and Barbossa stopped him. He gave over about a few more guns. Then they stopped them again for Elizabeth.

"You think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?" Tia Hung sneered.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa said.

"And, him, I want the cloak off!" Tia Hung said harshly. Jack's hand twitched but he now had no weapon to wield. He unhooked the cloak while Elizabeth also started taking off multiple things full of guns. I watched curiously as she stuck a hand down the back of her pants and pulled out a large cannon thing. Jack however was given no more grief because he no longer had his cloak on. I floated ahead of them as they were let in to the bathhouse although Elizabeth had somehow ended up in just an extremely short dress that seemed like it would be more fitting for the twentieth-century. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I watched as Sao Feng slowly turned around and held his arms out, in mock invitation. As the group bowed I looked at the men. The men in the bathes were disgusting, with fungus growing on them. I shuddered as one walked right in front of my floating form. No one should have that much fungus much less growing…down there. (Beside B.J. because he's obviously dead)

"Captain Sparrow and Barbossa." Sao Feng regained my attention by speaking. I took a step/float away so I wouldn't be standing so close to the mist. They'd be able to see my form if the mist suddenly split in the shape of a woman. And as much as I wanted to talk to them, that was not a good way to do it. "Welcome to Singapore." He said.

"I understand you have a…request to make of me?" He asked and stepped down the stairs a little.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa tried to weaken how harsh that sounded in hopes of appealing to Sao Feng. "I've-" Jack cleared his throat and Barbossa rolled his eyes. I was glad to see that Jack wasn't completely gone. "Captain Jack and I, then, have a venture underway and we find ourselves in need of a ship and crew." He said humbly.

"Hmmm…It's an odd coincidence…" Sao Feng said dryly.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't happen to be using at the moment…" Jack asked, hopefully. I snorted.

"No." Sao Feng said just like I thought he would. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple…and tried to make off with these…" Sao Feng gestured to a man at the side and he handed over a rolled up thing. Barbossa and Elizabeth exchanged a nervous glance but Jack winced. "The navigational charts…the route to the farthest gate." He threw them to Tia Hung.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng said, darkly. Jack nervously laughed before answering.

"It would somewhat strain the unbelievable, at that." He muttered, just loud enough to Sao Feng to hear. Sao Feng looked at him for a moment then nodded to a few men who are standing near an empty bath. They reached down and pulled up the 'thief' from the bath. It just happened that the thief was William. He had his arms tied to a post and a gag was in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Trust these fools to send William to do a pirates job. I suppose they had no chose when I wasn't there to do it for them.

Sao Feng stood beside him. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Everyone shook their heads, not knowing what to do really. "Then, I guess, he has no further need for it." Sao Feng lent forward to chop William's head off. Everyone, beside Jack, took a step towards them. I put a hand out and the weapon that Sao Feng had used cracked loudly. Sao Feng stared at it for a second then looked around wildly, for me no doubt. But when he didn't see me he relaxed a little.

"You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality…" Sao Feng sneered angrily at them. I snorted at him. I'd obliviously spiked his paranoia.

"Sao Feng. I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa started to try and weasel his way out of it. He didn't do as well a job as I'm sure Jack would have done.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng yelled, finishing his sentence. Sao Fang's men got up out of there dirty bathtub and I grimaced at the same time as Elizabeth as there 'stuff' was shown. They were holding weapons as well, and I was prepared to save, subtly, their arses but I hoped I didn't have to. They held off though because they hadn't been signalled yet.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker, but I cannot help but wonder…why?" Sao Feng asked, as if all the bulking and nasty men weren't up out of the water. Barbossa tossed a piece of eight into the air. I stared at it as Sao Feng held it to his ear. My voice flooded his ear from when I'd sung with the boy. Apparently what had been five minutes to me had been longer…I hate this random time difference.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa said seriously. The tension in the room was deep. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the call." Barbossa leant back and put his hands in his pockets. Jack looked rather nervous but I watched him closely and when one of them got to close I moved them back a little at a time.

"More steam." Sao Feng suddenly said to a pretty girl on his left. She pulled a cord but nothing happened. "More steam!" Sao Feng nearly screamed. She pulled it again. I looked down, past the grates and saw the crew of the Black Pearl was down there. I ushered the steam up into the air and Sao Feng seemed to calm down.

"There is a price on all our heads, it is true…and since the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more is by betraying other pirates…" Sao Feng said mysteriously, I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously at him but of course he couldn't see me so it had no effect on him. However Jack's did. Sao Feng looked Jack up and down but dismissed him. I think that's how Jack got most people; they just underestimate him to much.

"It's time to put our differences aside." Jack spoke up in his unique way. "The first Brethren Court gained control of the seas, and now that rule is being challenged by gits like Cutler Beckett." He said taking a step forward. Sao Feng rubbed his beard, like those weirdo people do when they're evil.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value are the Brethren Court?" The coward asked. "What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said. Unlike with Jack, I let a man try to restrain her. "Get off of me!" She said and the man hastily let her go. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Elizabeth said, strongly. She was using both a pirate's way of persuasion and a lady's. Flattery was a widely used technique. "You and I are in an age where bold Captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet but by increments of fear and those who pass the test become a legend!" Elizabeth lectured. I rolled my eyes. If I'd been there I'd have already snapped.

"Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" She said gesturing to the soaked pirates.

"Elizabeth Swann…I've heard of you…You truly are a beauty…" Sao Feng tried to say seductively but failed. Elizabeth glared and Will struggled against his restraints for his fiancé. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" He asked. I shook my head violently hoping she wouldn't say my name. Jack made a move to silence her but it wasn't she that they had to worry about.

"Captain Cassandra Myst…" William said. The two pretty twins giggled, like I'd met them before. And now that I remember they did look kind of familiar. Sao Feng however looked like he was going to have a tantrum. "She's one of the pirate Lords." Will said, surveying his reaction.

"The only reason I would ever even think about saving _her _was if I could return her myself!" Sao Feng spat, surprising everyone. I'd been on very good terms with most pirates but like all pirates I had a few enemies. "I will not- not the daughter of-…" I shut him up myself with just a poke at his brain.

"Captain Cass holds one of the nine pieces of eight. She failed to pass it along to a successor before she passed…so we must go and get her back." Barbossa argued, lightly still trying, and failing, to appeal to Sao Feng. Sao Feng was already fuming but then he seemed to notice something. I followed his eye sight to see a man still in the pool.

"So, you admit…you have deceived me." Sao Feng suddenly gestured to his men, some of them still in the bath sprung up. "Weapons!" He yelled.

"Weapons!" I heard faintly from below.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly respectable!" Jack tried and Barbossa bowed slightly but then swords sprung up through a grate they were standing on top of. They grabbed them, instinctually. I looked at my empty hands and sighed. I wish I was there. But if I was they wouldn't even be there. I don't know why they didn't just use my ship that was at Tortuga but these people are crazy.

Sao Feng suddenly grabbed one of his men and held the still cracked bone made blade to his throat. "Drop your weapons! Or I kill your man!" He shouted. I looked the man up and down. He looked a little to clean to be a pirate of either crew.

"Kill him…He's not our man." Jack instructed, holding two swords. I laughed randomly at the not really funny scene.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us…" Will reasoned. "Who's he with?" He was answered when the large wooden door from before was slammed down. A large number of EITC stormed in, causing chaos to ensue. I floated around, trying to avoid bodies but then my body moved through someone's and I shivered at the sudden warmth. I looked at their face to see them shiver as well, but probably from cold. I looked around the chaos for someone I recognized and I found all of them running out of the bathhouse and into the streets. I floated much calmer then the surrounding chaos until I was outside. Because I took my time getting to them, all of the pirates were now in one place. I settled beside them just in time for William to arrive.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked William. William threw the charts to Barbossa.

"And better yet." William took Elizabeth's hand. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Jack asked, curiously. I wondered briefly why Barbossa and Jack weren't killing each other yet. I must have missed something but I guess I'll just have to live with it.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." William told Jack.

"This way! Be quick!" Tia Hung suddenly said, coming up to them from behind. I followed them as they dashed for a ship that was preparing to sail. I saw my daughter, Calypso standing by herself. I stood in front of her and her eyes zoomed in on my form only for her to stare at me sadly. My daughter reached out her hand to my ruined cheek but it went straight through. I didn't smile, just stared at her. Elizabeth suddenly stepped up beside her. She looked at Calypso and then at her outstretched hand. Calypso glanced sorrowfully at the curious Elizabeth.

"Destiny watches over us…" Calypso answered Elizabeth's unasked question. My gaze didn't waver but Elizabeth didn't get it.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honour the call?" She asked my sweet daughter instead.

"I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the staunchest and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia answered. I sighed and let my form fade only for it to appear on the other side of the world at the Caribbean islands in Beckett's office.

"A piece of eight…nine of them, you say?" Beckett's voice steadied me. Beckett had a piece of eight, one of the ones Barbossa had. I don't know how long it took for my form to change but I paid attention to them. Beckett was speaking to Mercer while turning over a piece of eight.

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, sir…nine pieces of eight." Mercer concluded. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Apparently Mercer had been in Singapore. That's somewhat worrying.

"What's the significance of that, I wonder." Beckett pondered. I sighed and floated my body over the desk. It was so much fun when you could move in such incredible ways but not as much fun after the eleventh time.

"Does it matter? There's nothing that can hold against the armada, not with the Flying Dutchman at the lead." Mercer said. Sometimes I wonder if Mercer isn't the lead in this little thing. Anyways, I can't believe that they had the Flying Dutchman. I mean where had I been- oh…The Locker that's right.

"Nothing we know of…Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?" Beckett asked, glancing up from the desk.

"He was mum on that, sir." Mercer answered.

"Mm…well then he knows the value of information. Better keep this between ourselves." Beckett muttered. They both glanced across the room to where I could see my adoptive father who was being handed paper after paper to sign. I could tell he was frustrated with it and I would be to if they did that to me. "We don't want anyone running off to Singapore, do we?" Beckett and Mercer glanced at each other. If I didn't know any better I'd say they are gay together.

"Ah, Admiral!" Beckett suddenly said, catching sight of someone. I sat up from floating on the table and at the door there stood Norrington. Well, I now knew why I was rotting in the locker. It appears that Norrington stole the heart from where Jack had hidden it. I knew that William and Elizabeth wouldn't have stolen it and then came with us. They didn't have the guts, or pirate instincts to pull something that dirty.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." _Admiral _Norrington said, resentfully. Ah, now he's had a taste of pirate and he's regretting his decision to go back to the navy. He wouldn't be the first.

"Yes. Something for you there…" Beckett gestured to a case that was sitting on a table adjacent to his desk. "Your new station deserves an old friend." Beckett said.

Norrington opened the case and inside of it was a sword. I didn't get it because obviously I wasn't there for what ever event they were talking about but apparently this sword had been Norrington's before. The Governor suddenly sighed.

"Not more requisition orders?" He asked. The man standing beside him was handing him more papers.

"No, sir. Execution." The man answered, solemnly. The Governor exchanged a despairing look with Norrington. Ah, so they didn't approve of this barbaric attitude.

"The Brethren know they face extinction…" A clueless Beckett said. "All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." He said and played with his little miniature soldiers. I snorted and let myself fade away from this boring place.

**Hey guys. Are you glad to ee me? Lol It's glad to be back from my small vacation. I'm not really sure what to say here except for new readers to read the mythology…um…old readers…Hello? Lol I'm in a good mood so I decided that it would be best to upload this now.**

**Update for those that want it. I've got a Alice in Wonderland in the works and I was thinking of taking a new approach with it. I was thinking that I would upload a bit each day, I don't care how long the bits are, maybe two pages long or more, but upload them every other day. Or do you think that I should do it like I do all or my other stories? Eh. **

**I've decided that sometime, when I get the first chapter of another story written that I'd try to keep up with two stories at once. I think I'm ready to try it if my readers would be happy with that.**

**Oh and if there are any mistakes in upcoming chapters, I have an excuse. I've gotten a brand new keyboard and its….newer then I'm used to typing with so bear with me for a time. **

**Love you guys and thanks for reading at least this much of my story!**


	2. Davy Jones' Locker

After a good long nap in my own dismal world I was back to watch my little saviours as they made their way to save me. What I saw when I faded was a Chinese ship that was in the process of carrying both the Chinese men from before and the pearl crew that was left after the fight in Singapore. I floated gently down onto the deck of the cold freezing place. I knew where they were but they didn't seem to. They were moving through icebergs under a white sky. Snow was falling softly and I smiled as some of it fell on my form. So they couldn't touch me but the snow flakes could.

Little Jack was sitting next to the freezing forms of Pintel and Ragetti.

"No one said anything about cold!" Pintel whined. I was glad I couldn't feel this cold weather that they were in because it didn't look fun at all. I saw one man break his own toe off, it was that frost bitten.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Pintel argued, always having faith.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Cass back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Ragetti asked hatefully. (A/N; For the record I have no idea which one is Ragetti and which one is Pintel so just put which ever one you want were ever you want!)

"Because Barbossa was only dead!" Tia Dalma said sadly. She was standing next to Jack who didn't seem to be affected by the cold very much. He had frost all over him and a good bit of ice on his beard but that was it. Unlike Calypso he didn't have a blanket or anything more then his coat on his body. He was leaning up against the railing of the ship by his hip and had been talking to Tia before she'd caught wind of their conversation.

"Cassandra Myst is taken, body and….soul…to a place not of death…but punishment; almost the worst fate a person can bring upon themselves, stretching on forever. That's what waits at Davy Jones' Locker." Tia said. She sat down on a barrel near by.

"Oh….I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti said to a quite Pintel.

Jack rolled his eyes and headed to the helm where I could see William and Tia Hung. I turned to Tia and sat where Jack had just vacated. I could see, to my somewhat surprise that she was crying. I guess she was thinking about what was now happening to me. I giggled and she looked up. Her eyes widened but I just winked before moving up and following Jack. As I moved the few flakes that had landed on me fell off. I arrived at the helm just in time to see Jack lean over and see what they were looking at.

"Nothing is set." William was explaining, half-heartedly. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts." He said. I giggled but no one heard this time, like Tia had. In fact I could feel her eyes and I basked in the attention even as I listened.

"**No**…" Tia Hung said wisely but it came from my mouth and into his ear. "**but they lead to more places." ** I watched as Jack seemed to see the dazed expression that resided on Tia Hung's face. Tia Hung shook himself out of the daze when William seemed to find something on the map.

"Over the edge…over again. Sunrise sets…flash of green." William said. I moved until I was literally flat on William's shoulder. My head looked over the map but my body floated in a straight line along the ships deck.

"Ever gazed upon the Breen Flash, Master Gibbs?" Jack asked, gruffly. Apparently he knew what was going on. I sure do hate this time skip thing; I never know what's going on anymore.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on a rare occasion…" Gibbs began telling his story. I let myself float back down to 'stand' on the deck of the ship. I sat on the edge of the railing beside where Jack was doing the same as me. "…the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…" He was interrupted by a wizened Jack.

"…it signals when a soul comes back to this world…from the dead…" Jack said and he was looking out on the waters. He turned back when he heard a sigh from Gibbs. Gibbs looked like he was trying not to be mad. It reminded me of how much he hates being interrupted by people when he's telling those stories of his. Jack grinned charmingly.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem…it's getting back." I snorted and giggled again. That's to true! I wish I could just tell them not to worry about me but I couldn't, they needed my piece of eight to free Calypso. I fingered a necklace lying on my chest. It was a weird heart shape with three stones inside of it being held by bony hands. I snickered but turned away from them and faded out so that I could go see what was happening with our favourite EITC men.

To my surprise I ended up on the deck of the Dutchmen. I raised an eyebrow at all the navy men and fish men. I 'walked' until I found Beckett going up against Davy Jones himself.

"Go…all of you! And take that infernal _thing _with you. I will not have it on my ship!" Davy was saying. I kind of felt for him, I mean what can he really do?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Beckett said, coming out from the mass of Navy men. "Because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure this ship do as directed but the Company." Awe, did little Beckett not get what he wants? Suck it up. I waited for Davy to put him in his place but he didn't move. Beckett sent a pair of soldiers and Norrington to the Captain's quarters with the chest. I watched it go. "We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive." Beckett sneered.

"The Dutchman sails as its Captain commands." Davy sneered right back.

"And its Captain is to sail it as commanded! I would have thought you'd learnt that when I ordered you to kill your pet." Pet? Oh Thank the Lord, he killed the Kraken! Haha! In your face beastie! I did a jig right in the middle of the tense scene. "This is no longer your world, Jones." Beckett said, interrupting my dance. "The immaterial has become…immaterial." I didn't get that but I let it slide. Then the scene became boring again, as it was just the men getting off the Dutchman. I shrugged and faded back to the Chinese ship. I hummed loudly and as I passed sailors began to humm it as well.

Then I saw something interesting. I stopped humming and headed to where William was approaching Elizabeth.

"How long do we continue not talking?" He asked her. I watched curiously. Jack, who'd been speaking with Elizabeth made a face and inched away. I thought about following him but because I'd be unable to talk to him I decided to watch the drama unfold here.

"Once we rescue Cassandra, everything will be fine." Elizabeth whispered to the clear waters below them. I floated out to where I was floating over the waters but I had a great view of them. William looked hurt but I had no idea why. Oh, wait, I'd be mad if Jack didn't talk to me until a set time. Elizabeth just walked back to where Jack was trying to move away. I raised an eyebrow at her dependency on a reluctant Jack. Tia Dalma appeared behind William, stopping me from going to watch Jack and Elizabeth in jealousy.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." She said, wisely deflecting him from going after Elizabeth. William just caught sight of the necklace that she was clutching before he seemed to see something much worse. He ran to the helm and I was going to follow him before something caught my eye. I saw Elizabeth wrapped around Jack, tightly. My eyes narrowed in fury as He hugged her to him.

"They each need some form of comfort." Tia said softly from beside me. I turned my eyes to her and she looked from the pair to me. "And Jack's only way for that is through women." She said. I turned back to see them getting closer and closer. I floated further towards them hoping what my daughter was implying wasn't true.

"-I miss her." Jack said. Elizabeth rubbed his shoulder.

"You'll get her back, Jack. It's all right." Elizabeth said and I stared at the shrinking distance between them

"What are you worried about, Lizzie?" Jack asked. "You've been shrinking away from poor William, ever since we got off the Pearl.-" I saw Elizabeth panic and I practically read her mind. I could only stand and watch as she suddenly kissed him, unable to move to stop her. I watched as she tried to eat his fucking face off. It barely registered in my mind that Jack was trying, desperately to get away but Elizabeth just followed, seeming to _enjoy _herself.

My heart broke and I screeched, which they heard through the roaring waves ahead, which suddenly got much more dangerous. I couldn't believe this. I'd taken Jack in to my heart, and I'd even tried not to blame Elizabeth but then they pull this shit.

They both seemed to split and their eyes widened. Jack was standing there shocked, like the earth had just swallowed him whole. Elizabeth was holding her hands to her mouth, and her thoughts were screaming at me that she was questioning herself. It was all a sign that it wasn't supposed to happen but it was to late, I was furious. I don't know if I could even stay in a solid form any longer, I was so hurt.

Somewhere in my mind it did register that Jack hadn't initiated it or wanted it at all but I was to over come with the betrayal. Suddenly the necklace I'd given Jack let out a loud cracking sound and they both looked at it, dazed. I took giant floating steps and I ripped it from Jack's chest. He felt a lurch around his neck where the necklace chain gave way but as soon as the necklace touched my hand it became invisible. I held the necklace close as I cried. I felt the bruising whispers of the tears. I hated it, and everything, suddenly.

I looked at Tia and she was also crying.

"I'm sorry Momma…" Tia said and tried to embrace me. When she couldn't she turned to the staring pair. "You've broken a sacred bond. May she have mercy on both of your souls." Calypso said. "Because I will not." She turned away and Jack winced.

"No, wait! What do you mean? It wasn't supposed to happen, she started it!" Jack shouted after Tia but there was something bigger on their horizon, waiting. I let out one more screech and then faded from their ship.

I sat up sharply from the bed I'd laid down in before I'd faded into existence. This was horrible. I couldn't believe it. But yet I guess I could. Jack must have been afraid and lonely but we'd been so in love last time we'd seen each other. How could I forgive him for this? If I even wanted to forgive him…What if he didn't want to be forgiven? What if he and Elizabeth went off together and left Turner and I to die alone? I shuttered and clutched something in my hand closer.

I glance down at it only to see the necklace from before. It had a large crack in it and it was actually crying, little tears falling out of the crack. I cupped it in my hands and prayed for it. Slowly, many hours, I tried to heal myself. I'd never been cheated on before. It hurt badly and I hoped I never was again.

I don't know if I want to kill Jack, or kiss and make-up. It wasn't technically cheating because Jack hadn't seen it coming and so didn't have a chance to stop Elizabeth. And I did love Jack, as I'd said before. I looked down at the ring he'd given me. We'd been going to get married but who am I kidding? Why did I think I could tame Jack Sparrow? I'm probably just another one of his 'wenches in ever port'. What if he had been laughing behind my back with Gibbs?

I felt like I'd aged more in this minute then I ever would. I got up sadly and looked in the mirror.

"I'm ugly…" I muttered. Maybe if I was different Jack would love me. I screwed up my face in concentration and with only a moment to spare I looked like an older Elizabeth. I stared at myself but I couldn't bring myself to keep it up. I changed back quickly. I stared at the scar pulling my lip up and disfiguring me. If Jack couldn't love me without the scar there isn't anyway he'd love me with it. Without any thought I broke the mirror with my hand, not even scratching my hand.

"Well, then! If he can't love me, then I don't need him!" I said strongly. I sat there for a moment before deciding to head out to the deck of the ship. When my foot made contact with the wood it seemed to clean itself at every place my foot touched. I skipped out on to the deck but that mood changed like the tide. I missed Jack. This loneliness is like a curse, it just keeps hurting and hurting.

"I hate it!" I screamed and threw my arms up at the blue sky.

"Why don't you just chill out?" A voice said. I already knew who it was. I turned and there was me from when I'd been with Murdock. I sneered crossly at her/myself and looked out at the sudden mass of me's. They were all staring at me.

"Don't be like that with yourself!" Another one said, the one I'd been when I'd been with Willy. "She should forgive him!" The Willy me argued. I inched away as the me's began to fight. Almost at the same time all the other me's started fighting with each other. I took a piece of rope and climbed up to the crow's nest to try and get a firm grasp on myself. When I could no longer hear them I sighed and pulled Jack's hat down farther, to block out the sun and I clutched the necklace that I had pulled around my neck, to my chest. A song found its way into my ear so I started singing it.

"Past the point of no return-

No backward glances

Our games of make believe

Are at an end…

Past all thought

Of 'if' or 'when'-

No use resisting

Abandon thought

And let the dream descend!"

I smirked for a moment but then something caused the ship to give a mighty lurch. I looked down over the crow's nest and all of the other me's were waving at me, hysterically. One of them climbed up the rigging. I raised my eyebrow as she sweated all over herself.

"Tia….crabs….moving…shore…?" She gasped. I rolled my eyes but I grasped what she was saying. Tia had sent her crabs to get me, because she knew I wasn't going to want to see them. I stood and watched as the Pearl started moving. I glanced up at the brim of the hat and grimaced. I can't believe how pathetic I am being. It hadn't been Jack's fault, I'd seen that. But I just wanted to get the fury out. Elizabeth had been the one to kiss Jack and so it was her that deserved my wrath. And if I had anything to say about it, she'd get that wrath ten-fold!

I heard my clones start cheering, no doubt feeling the decision I'd come to. I sneered at them from my place above and then they disappeared. I sat back down and waited until the right moment.

And it didn't take long before the Pearl and I burst over a sand dune and into the ocean. I smiled happily but then I couldn't help but to notice all the little pieces of wreckage. I looked out back towards the sand and sighed when I saw a mass of people waiting there.

I softly touched the side of my cheek where the scar was and traced it while looking at the people. My hand ran up to the usual scarf wrapping my hair back. With a tug I let the scarf fall away from my springy hair. I pulled back just enough of my hair that the side of my face would still be covered but I pulled up the rest of it. I tied it there with the scarf. I sighed once more before saying an incantation that would keep the scar hidden from wondering eyes.

With a wicked grin I popped myself from the Pearl to the sand behind the group. They all looked just like they did when I'd faded to see them except a little more tossled. I cleared my throat and they all turned around and gasped, all except for Tia. She came forward and nearly tackled me. This time when she made contact, I didn't as much as wobble.

"**Love," **I breathed into her ear and she shuttered. **"I've missed you." **I muttered in her ear. Then I switched my voice back to the one of this universe.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I suddenly yelled letting Tia stand by herself.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked, they were all dumbfounded. I didn't let my eyes wonder to Jack, though. I didn't know what would happen when I finally got to talk to him.

"I thought so." I said. "I expect you can account for you actions, then?" Gibbs looked around to see if he wasn't the only one hearing this.

"Ma'am?" He incredulously asked.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard that vessel!" I pointed to the Black Pearl where all my little clones were partying. "Why is that?" I seriously asked him though I was still watching the clone of myself that was currently swinging her bra around while riding a rope through the air. He met eyes with someone else before meeting my eyes.

"Y-You're in Davy Jones' locker, Cass." He said. I felt insulted.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't!" I said, really insulted. Actually I was just playing with them. I knew that I was in the locker and that they were really here. What can I say? My humour has been changed in the last few whenever's.

"Cassandra Myst." Someone said. My head turned around and I met the eyes of Hector Barbossa. I'd seen him since the cave but he had not seen me since then and I think that he was just a little pissed still.

"Hector!" I said, and decided that I was going to play with him. "It's been to long! Say, you are looking fabulous!" I smartly said.

"Aye," He said, though a little creeped out by the comment on his looks. "Isla de Muerta, remember? Your lover shot me." He sarcastically added the last line. I smiled disarmingly.

"No." I said and shook my head a little. "Though I must say you lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." I smiled slyly at him. I heard a choking sound that sound suspiciously like Jack but I refused to look at him. He could feel what I did when he kissed…but he didn't really kiss Elizabeth did he? All right, I'm officially confused now.

"She thinks we're a hallucination." William said. I looked to him, skirting over the eager looking Jack.

"Ah, William, It's so good to see you!" I said and it was, because I felt his pain of being away from Elizabeth. I may dislike her now but that didn't mean I hated William. "It's wonderful to see you mate, but tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one." William hesitantly shook his head. "Oh, then you wouldn't be here! SO you can't be here! Q.E.D. you're not really here." I said and turned around to go back to the Pearl.

"Love, We are here." Jack said and I stopped, but refused to look at him. "This is real." He muttered. I glanced back; briefly catching Jack's lovely, captivating eyes. I winced and half ran to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" I asked him quietly.

"Aye." He said. I flinched and moved back so I could stare out at the beach. I scratched the back of my head in thought. I wonder what would be worse. The locker, or having to look at Jack's face and see him kissing Elizabeth? I guess we're going to see, aren't we?

"We've come to rescue you!" ELizbeth's voice suddenly came out. I swivelled around and glared at her. She'd moved forward, to hopefully convince me. Instead I sneered darkly at her.

"O' re'ly." I said, in a burr not unlike the Mad Hatter's. "'ave you, now? That's very k'nd 'f ye. But see'ing as I poss'ss a ship and ye don't, it s'ems you're the ones in 'eed of rescu'ing and I'm not sure as I'm in 'he mood." I said. (A/N: If you didn't get that I'm sorry. It's Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood. There!)

"I see my ship," Barbossa suddenly said. It made me realize that I'd said I owned the Pearl. "Right there." He pointed to the Pearl. I glanced at it before slyly smiling. I opened my mouth to answer but Jack did it for me.

"Oi! My ship!" He called. Barbossa glanced at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Cass." William said over the two Captain's bickering. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." William said desperately.

"He's taking over the seas." Jack said, hopefully, trying to get my attention. I let my eyes roll but I didn't look at him.

"The Brethren Court has been called." Tia said knowingly. I smiled harmlessly at her.

"Good Golly Miss Dolly!" I said, sarcastically, like it was the most horrible thing. "Leave you people alone for but a moment and look what's happened, everything's been screwed!" I said injecting some 21st Century humour. They didn't get most of it but they seemed to get the jest of it.

"Aye, love. The world needs you back something fierce." Jack said. I smiled charmingly though I still didn't look at him.

"And you need a crew." William said. I walked to him and threw an arm around him.

"Tell me, dear William. Why should I sail with any of these miscreants? Most of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one of you succeeded." I said. Everyone looked shocked and during the one glance I spared him, Jack looked furious. Though when I looked back to William he was staring at Elizabeth. I turned to her as well she looked at me, guiltily. Her shoulders slumped and she tried to cave in on herself when Jack, who'd been standing beside her (At a distance, I admit.), jerked away from her.

"Oh, she's not told you?" I asked, them as I smirked. "Then you'll all have loads to talk about while you're here." I said and I hummed. I turned and began to walk away, humming a tune. It was a lovely tune.

"There might be a little dust on the bottle!

But don't let it fool you about what's inside!" I sang happily but then I past Calypso. She gave me a puppy dog face.

"You wouldn't leave me here would you, Momma?" She pouted, barely moving her twitching lip. I grinned and ruffled her head.

"All right, fair enough, you're in." I said. I turned to the next in the line of hopefuls. There stood Ragetti and Pintel. I pursed my lips. Well they did save me at one point, and they were fun.

"I guess I need you, you saved me." I said and they grinned at each other, like they were actually happy. I saw Gibbs next, and he looked like his puppy was going to be ninja kicked by a kitten if I didn't say yes. "Gibbs, you can come." I turned through the next. "Marty, Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to…" I turned and there was Jack. He caught my eyes but I made myself skip over him as if I hadn't seen him. But instead my eyes landed on Tai Hung and his men.

"Who the bloody beJesus are you?" I asked and tilted my head curiously.

"I am Tia Hung." He stated factually. I already knew who he was of course but it's nice to act as if I didn't know who he was. "These are me men." He gestured to the Chinese people. "We've heard legends about you my Lady." He said tensely. I let my fingers flutter in the air then I grinned.

"And, where do these legends, leave your allegiances lying?" I asked. They were confused for a minute before Tia Hung smirked and answered.

"With the highest bidder." He said. I grinned at him and tilted my head at the ship.

"I've got a ship, at the moment." I said, thinking that as much as I wanted to get back at him I wasn't going to keep Jack's ship. I don't care what he does, I don't think I'd ever have the courage to take his ship from him. I mean look at what happened to Barbossa!

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tia Hung answered.

"Good man, er, men." I said glancing at the gross looking men behind him. I turned from him and saw Barbossa. He held the charts and I raised one eyebrow like asking him 'really.' He saw that using the charts weren't going to work. Instead he reached out and touched my unmarked cheek with his hand.

"I've got some mighty useful charts, here Cass." He said and smirked. I chuckled.

"Aye, I'm just messing around. I wouldn't forsake any one to the lands of Davy Jones' locker. It's awfully maddening here." I said and I turned to the water. I stepped into the water to pop back to the Pearl but then I realized they couldn't get back to the Pearl without a boat. I gestured between the Pearl and the water before me.

"Portami una barca dalla Perla!" I called calmly. A boat materialized bit by bit right in front of me. I turned back to the others once it was there to see varying looks of shock. I grinned cockily at them. It felt nice to still be able to get a reaction out of somebody with my power. I stepped into the boat and sat at the very front. I gestured for them all to get in and they one by one did. The little boat kept expanding every time someone else got into it so that there would be room for others to get in. Soon we were off. I didn't say much, but I just grinned out at the rest of them. I wonder why when they met my eyes they all looked away….huh maybe it's the eyes.

**Sorry it's taken so long guys. I just got a new computer and this keyboard is horrible. I hope you guys like this chapter. My other excuse for not having this up is because I've been obsessed with writing the Destiny in Wonderland story. I think I've done pretty good with it but I hope you guys approve. I'm going to post a trial chapter after this is uploaded so please go see it and tell me if I should continue or not!**


	3. Dum, dum, dum, dudum

I was left watching the two other Captains on the ship as they practically fought with words.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa bossed.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!" Barbossa finally turned to Jack and Jack backed up from where he'd been following close behind Barbossa. I was sitting, legs crossed, on a barrel watching them.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"What are you doing?" They went down a row until finally Jack quite copying what he was saying.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack said. I had yet to let him talk to me, though he'd tried before Barbossa had gotten his attention. It wasn't open begging but I could see him getting more and more hurt as I ignored and or avoided him. I got to admit every time I ignored him my heart hurt a little more but I didn't know quite what to do yet.

"The Captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa sneered at Jack.

"My ship, makes me Captain!" Jack argued and really he had Barbossa there. Not that I could really talk. It had been my ship but I'd snickered the moment we'd gotten back on the ship and given it up to the first to claim it.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa argued right back. I don't see how that counted in anyway.

"That makes you….Chart man!" Jack said, frustrated. I'd had enough so I walked between them and sneered as they turned to me.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order!" I said as if I was really angry at them. "Understand?" I told them and they both looked scared, though I hadn't looked at Jack. I turned around and walked down below, letting them talk the rest of it out amongst themselves. That was the first time that I'd even talked to Jack. It wasn't really talking though because really, I'd been talking to Barbossa and Jack.-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Elizabeth and William talking. I hid, quietly behind a barrel as fast as I could.

"You left Cassandra to the Kraken?" William was asking Elizabeth. Yes, I'd gotten there at the beginning of the conversation for once!

"She's rescued now, it's done with." Elizabeth answered, sadly. "Will, I had no choice." She pleaded with her fiancé. Wow, there relationship is crap….not that mine is any better. Damn, must focus on eavesdropping, not failed engagement with a pirate.

"You chose not to tell me." William said anyway.

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear." She walked around. There was some movement but I couldn't see it from behind my barrel.

"But I did bear it, didn't I? All this time, seeing you with Jack…and when you kissed him…" William said and I could feel the same hurt I'd felt in his voice.

"You thought I loved him…" Elizabeth realized. "It was comfort, William. Since neither of us was talking, and Jack needed it to." She tried to justify.

"Do not lie. Jack did not want it; I could see that at least. Which doesn't help your lies as its _Jack_" William said, sarcastically. Oh well that strengthens my reason _not _to be mad at Jack…fuck. Even William knew it wasn't Jack's choice. Though I do feel slightly insulted for Jack. William just couldn't believe that Jack can keep it in his trousers…not that I did, did I?

"All right, he was asking questions about why I was drifting away and I didn't want him asking about…what I did." Elizabeth muttered. How the hell did she come up with him asking about that? Jack was asking about her, something unselfish for once!

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" William asked her. I winced when I heard her answer.

"You can't." She said and ran away from him and this musty storage room. I didn't want to be stuck in here with William so I snuck back out after her and just in time to run into Jack. Both of our hands fluttered in the air. We stared at each other, dumbfounded. I turned away, determined that I'd rather stay with a mopey William then face the conversation that I knew was coming. Sadly I didn't get that choice because I heard Jack sigh and my brain automatically told me to stop.

"Are you going to avoid me forever, love?" He asked. I automatically stopped because his voice was just so electrifying. I jerked when his hand touched me and his arm came around my waist and he pulled me up against him. My back met his front and melded to his body. I sighed at the wonderful feeling of Jack.

"I've missed you." I admitted quietly.

"You've a funny way of showing it, flirting with Barbossa…"Jack said darkly and his arm tightened around me.

"I was just trying to make you jealous." I confessed. Jack grinned against my cheek. We were forced out of our little love bubble when I glimpsed the crew and _Elizabeth _dear watching us. I tugged myself away from him and walked up to the helm instead. Maybe Jack could be forgiven… I was battling with myself. I wanted to forgive him, Lord knows Jack doesn't deserve my scorn but I'd _never _in all of my years of living been cheated on. Maybe it wasn't considered cheating if Jack wasn't the one who wanted to kiss her.

Now I just feel stupid. I rubbed my brow. "I hate this stupid Bi Polar Disorder!" I yelled suddenly. I scowled when everybody turned to stare at me. But Calypso burst out into 'delicate' Jamaican laughter. I pointed at her, accusingly.

"Don't laugh at me, this is your damn fathers fault!" I said but I grinned when for a moment she turned back to how she was supposed to look, an almost complete replica of me but with her fathers amazing eyes. Of course none of the mortals realized it. God I was getting tire of being insane. Okay, Note to self: Take steps to go sane- or as sane as possible.

With this new outlook I tuned in to the conversation going on now, but all they were really talking about was stupidness. I wondered idly why I was bothering with them but that was a stupid question. Even if I hated them I still loved them…okay not helping sane motto.

I was thankfully saved from my random thought when someone suggested we get some sleep. I brightened and headed to the Captain's Quarters. I turned back around when Jack and Barbossa started arguing about who would get to use the Captain's quarters. I rolled my eyes fondly. They were both idiots but Jack was my idiot.

"Oi!" I interrupted them, just when I suspected Barbossa was actually going to punch Jack. "I'm using the Captain's quarters." I ordered. Barbossa sneered at me and opened his mouth to argue but I silenced him with an 'I dare you' face. I turned back around but then paused in the doorway to the quarters. I hesitantly turned back around. Jack was staring at the mast and scowling with his shoulders slumped. I felt my lips twitch up fondly. "Jack!" I called to him.

He turned to me and his whole demeanour perked up. I smiled and made a come here gesture with my finger. He walked to me, using his funny walk and didn't hesitate at all. He stopped though when he reached me. I gave him a heavy once over before I moved aside to let him in. He grinned roguishly at me before walking in completely. I grinned at the staring group of people but then my eyes met Elizabeth's jealous stare. I grinned, one that matched Chessur's, then turned back into the room with Jack. I slammed the door shut behind me only to be met with a tense atmosphere. (Chessur is the cat off of Alice in Wonderland)

I let my hands squeeze together where I held them in front of my chest. I had said so many different things in my mind. I'd said I was going to ignore, avoid, and kill him…okay not the kill but it may have past through my mind briefly in those few moments when I first saw them…doing that sin. I was now determined to stick to the forgiving Jack idea.

Jack had wandered around the quarters wearily. He didn't seem as at ease as he usually was and I wondered why he'd changed. He used to be able to stay calm during any situation. I know I've changed if not a little, but I'd died. So what was Jack's excuse?

"Jack," I muttered and I took a step to him. He was standing next to the table. There was a table here and a bed with black sheets. It looked much better then that brief glimpse of it that I'd gotten when I'd dashed through here before. Of course I'd seen a lot of it when I'd been stuck here so I couldn't help but be fixed on Jack. He spun to me in turn and he looked cautious.

"Jack," I repeated and then I was hugging him. I don't know when it hit but I just _missed _him so much. All of my emotions were coming back. All those times I'd seen him and been so close to touching him but unable to even tell him how much I loved him had finally gotten to me. "I've missed you, Jack." I muttered into his chest. His hands fluttered around me and all the bangles he had around him made a noise. I tensed but then he pulled me closer to him. His lips kissed my head and I smiled tearfully into his chest through both the shirt and jacket he had on.

"I might have missed you, love. So very much." Jack said and one of his hands dragged down my side. I felt an over flow of affection and that statement just made me want to show him how much I care. I tilted my head and kissed him hard. I tried to filter all of my passionate emotions to Jack through the kiss. He seemed to be doing the same because his tongue snuck into my mouth and we lost it.

He tugged on my jacket, which I couldn't even remember wearing and I tugged off his faded jacket. His hand came up to my cheek and he pushed back my hair and I felt something click in the back of my mind but I didn't pay attention to it. What got my attention though is when Jack jerked sharply. I froze and opened my closed eyes. His brown ones were staring at the side of my face and I couldn't help the puzzled look that fell upon my face. Then his hand seemed to follow a line over the side of my cheek. I winced and jolted back from him, the prior mood had vanished. I smoothed back the hair he'd moved out of place and I stayed turned from him.

Oh God, he probably hates me now, I can just see the look of disgust on Jack's face. We'd been doing so well. How was I going to explain the random scar to him? I twitched when I felt Jack's rough hand on my tense shoulder. I turned, hesitantly to him. His look was so intense and I shuttered. "I'm sorry, Jack. I-" He didn't let me finish before he ran a hand along my cheek again and moved the hair back. Again that click sounded in my head but now I knew it was my brain registering that the enchantment hand been broken temporarily.

I watched Jack as he stared at my cheek. An emotion never touched his face as he caressed my cheek, none except for love. I smiled tentatively at him and he smiled back, though his was so radiant that my own smile brightened as well. He leant down and kissed me again. I kissed him back, not knowing what to think about this situation. I broke the kiss to ask Jack but his lips only moved to my neck. "Jack," I muttered and I smiled dazed when his lips found my pulse on the pale skin of my neck, his beard tickling my chest. My breath hitched and my hand came up to tangle in his dark hair. He followed my lips to my scar and then back up to my ear and he tugged on it for a moment for letting his head come back up.

"I don't care about the scars love." He said and he dragged his lips over the scar and it made me shiver delicately. "They all just paint me a beautiful picture." He somewhat quoted me.

I hesitated before taking the very necklace that I'd taken from him and placed it back around his neck. It glowed and my heart warmed when Jack picked it up so he could hold it.

My face brightened and I kissed him again, letting myself fall for him all over again. I let his hand drag slowly, breathlessly down my body and to my back. I groaned when he began untying my corset. I was waiting for someone to interrupt, like they always did but it never happened. Instead, my corset dropped to my feet and Jack's hand started on my shirt.

I pulled the buckles of Jack's belts undone and they made a dull thump against the floor as they met the black wood, but neither Jack or I noticed. Smoothly Jack tucked an arm around my ass and picked me up. I squealed at the show of strength and then I was silenced when Jack took my lips again. I was pushed against the wall of the cabin when Jack just couldn't stand it. His hands began touching me again and I moaned when his tongue delved into the hollow above my collarbone. I let my own hand trace every single piece of muscle I could reach and when I ran out of space I pushed off his shirt and vest together.

I hmmmed when Jack bite down on my neck and then traced lower. I hurriedly pushed on Jack. I pulled him, by the scarf around his waist towards the bed.

J:C:J:C:J:C:J:C:J

It was maybe five hours later that Jack and I finally got to talking.

"I'd appreciate it, love, if you'd tell my why ye were avoiding me." Jack said, breaking a comfortable silence that had fallen over our tired forms. I paused in tracing figures on Jack's chest to think about my answer. We were lying around in bed lazily not quite ready to go back to the real world. Our clothes were all around the room I even think one of Jack's boats was on the top of the bookshelf. I was tucked under Jack's arm and across his chest of course.

"Ah…." I muttered. We'd gotten past the fun part and were headed into dangerous territory. "Well, you see." I stuttered. I didn't know how to explain the concept of fading to Jack. I was also afraid of how he'd take me spying on him. He seemed to sense my worries because he tilted my head up so that I could see his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed content. I couldn't say that I wasn't the same. It was hard to really feel any kind of strong emotion when my bones were so wobbly.

"Cass, I promise that I won't get angry at you." Jack said and smirked at me. His hand travelled lower on my body and I squealed as he began to tickle my side. I laughed so hard that I almost didn't notice when Jack flipped me on to my back. He gave a triumphant noise in the back of his throat and stopped tickling me for a moment. I huffed in as much breath as I could. "Now tell me." Jack ordered. I smiled up at him. It was hard to belief that I could've ever been mad at this man, this beautiful loving man.

"Well, Jack. There's this thing that I can do." I started and Jack supported his head on his elbow so that he could see my face while I was explaining. I mirrored him as I spoke. "What I do is, when I'm away from….a realm…and there are people I love or I just want to see in another realm instead of leaving the realm I'm in I can simply…move my conscience to that realm." I tried to explain. He nodded, like he got it and I hoped he did.

"Aye." Jack said for good measure.

"Well, I've used it frequently here so that I could know what's going on and I saw something….disturbing…" I stuttered over the words. I didn't want Jack to know that I'd thought the worst of him, even though I'd known he wasn't at fault. It seemed that I didn't have to mention it because Jack's eyes widened.

"You saw the kiss." He stated. I nodded and rubbed my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I breathed in his scent. Most of the 'unique' scent people blather about usually bothered me but Jack's rum and sea smell just did wonders to me. Jack delicately brought my head out from where I'd hidden it in his neck and he smoothed back my hair before kissing my scar until his lips found my almost bruised lips. "Love, I didn'-" Jack started to explain but I smiled and kissed him just as he'd done to me.

"I know, Jackie. Did you really think I'd let you near me again if you had?" I said and giggled when Jack made a face at the nickname. "I could see that you didn't want it. That or you just wave your hands around like a maniac when you kiss someone." I smirked and Jack made a face. He kissed me again and I smiled into it and prepared for a rerun but just then there was a knock on the door and reality sat in.

"Oi! Go the hell away!" Jack shouted, rudely at whoever was at the door. I rolled my eyes and swatted his chest, playfully.

"Not quite, Jack." I said playfully, and then I narrowed my eyes. "Oi! I suddenly remember that I didn't want to make love to you until we were married!" I said and Jack scrambled up now. I placed my hands on my hips as he chuckled awkwardly and started shoving his legs into his trousers. "Oh, don't worry, Jack. One day…" I started to threaten but began to put my clothes on anyway. When we were both dressed we ended up standing exactly where we were the other night when we first began taking clothes off. My covered chest pressed against Jack's. I stared into Jack's eyes and amusement ran through mine and Jack's eyes.

"All right." Jack suddenly said. My eyes widened as he suddenly started bodily dragging me out of the cabin. I hurriedly pushed my hair back over the side of my face as we passed the door.

"Jack!" I called but he ignored me. He walked to the banister and scanned the deck until his eyes landed on Barbossa.

"Hector!" Jack called. Barbossa turned around, annoyed and Jack gestured for him to come here. Barbossa reluctantly walked to us. "I need you to marry us." Jack told Barbossa bluntly. My mouth dropped open and so did Hector's, and everyone else's for that matter. I blinked about twenty times before I got my voice back.

"Jack! Why- What- We can't-We don't even have rings!" I said, "We don't even have the witnesses picked out or the paperwork!" I mean, this is a little much to spring on a girl. Jack turned to me and winked before pulling something out of a pocket of his jacket. I stared at the bundle and he unwound it to show the aforementioned document and two gold and silver rings. I blinked, disconcerted. My mouth ran dry and I swear to this day that a bug flew in my eye! That's it! I wasn't crying or anything of the sort!

"Uh….um…Okay…?" I choked out and turned to Barbossa. He was silent, and had picked his jaw up off the floor. I blinked multiple more times, trying to do the same. He shrugged and little Jack jumped up onto his shoulder. As it slowly sunk in that I was about to get married a large grin spread across my mouth. Just at that moment William appeared. He smiled at me.

"Congratulations." He simply said. I blinked at him in answer. Jack took up position as the groom but then his arms fluttered around, which only happened when he….Nah It happens all the time. I stared at him, weirdly and he held up a finger and then stepped into his quarters. I watched him go and raised an eyebrow when he came back with objects in his hands. He held up a piece of black netting used for fishing connected to a piece of wood. He braided it quickly into my head via the wood and then he pushed a ribbon or spare piece of scarf into the pocket right over his heart on his jacket. He smiled at me, waiting for my approval. I tried not to laugh and settled for just grinning widely.

I looked to Barbossa who rolled his eyes and then stood in the right place. Then I turned to try and find who would be our witnesses. Jack turned as well and his hands fluttered around in the air.

"Gibbs, mate!" He called out to the pirate who was staring in just as much surprise as I'd been. It made since that he'd chose Gibbs. Gibbs just happened to be the only loyal pirate that Jack could always go to…well that wasn't me of course. "Get up here!" Jack called and Gibbs scrambled up accordingly. When he reached us, Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Ye're going to be me best man." He stated. I fluttered my hands as they turned to me.

Way back when, I would have automatically chosen Elizabeth. Now though I just couldn't bring myself to do that to myself. She's the reason for this visit to the great black random we were in and so I couldn't let that memory ruin what was surely going to be one of my fondest memories. Then my eyes fell on Tia. I grinned at her, and wondered why I hadn't thought of it before.

"Ca-Tia, get your skinny arse up here!" I called out and I heard Elizabeth make a noise from where she'd been making her way to the stairs. Tia grinned at me and picked up her ragged dress. She climbed the stairs and was standing beside me. We grinned at each other.

"I better be doing this for you, next time." I warned her, and she giggled. I turned away from her and to Jack. "All right, we've got the minister-uh Captain…the witnesses, the ring, the documents, we even got the veil….what else?" I said, felling like we were forgetting something. I pursed my lips and then it clicked. "Oh, right, a little…supernatural flourish." I said. I took the rings from the bundle and then I brought my hands up. I did a little twirl, for effect, and spoke.

"Creare me un matrimonio perfetto dell'immagine. Non vocliamo mai piu randagi. Prendere per me un marchio di sua proprieta e per lui la mia! Dio si prega di benedire questo matrimonio!" (A/N:Create me a picture perfect marriage. May we never stray. Take to me a brand of his possession and to him mine! God please bless this marriage in Italian… I couldn't think of anything else! XD)

I twitched as a little of my essence soaked into the ring. I pursed my lips as a sting started in my arm at the same time as Jack looked at his arm in surprise. I grinned and pushed the fabric of my shirt up until everyone could see the Sparrow tattoo on my arm. I smiled and Jack stared at my arm, confused. Slowly his mouth widened into a grin and he lifted up his arm but didn't have to pull up his sleeve because my tattoo (A/N: For those who don't remember it's, if I remember correctly, and if I don't this is the new one. Her tattoo is of the eye of Ra, where the eye is green. It's really pretty and I like Egypt so…) was on his wrist. I made a noise of happiness and then gave the rings to Gibbs to hold.

Together Jack and I turned to Barbossa. I think everyone was still a little stunned about what was going on but I figured if I just rolled with it then Jack wouldn't have second thoughts. Barbossa seemed to just say, what the hell? Before he launched in to the marriage things that they had to say before we could marry. I kind of blanked out for most of it but then he held up the document. I smiled and without much thought I conjured a quill, with ink, into the air. I signed my name, as loopy as possible. (Both her real name and the one she was given.) Jack took the quill from me and stared at it for a moment. I began to panic but then he signed it as well, his much manlier then me.

I was smiling on the outside but panicking on the inside. How the hell was I going to be a good wife? Then I paused and actually giggled, not to much to notice. I'm marrying a pirate and am myself a pirate, why the hell should I worry about if I'm going to be a good wife?

"All right, we are gathered here today….to get the hell out of here." Barbossa said. I let the smile fall for a moment so that I could kick him in the shin. He hissed before straightening. "Dearly beloved," He started, much more serious. "We be gathered here today to see the marriage of this lovely Lady and…her Captain." This time I just rolled my eyes and allowed him that. I just stared straight into Jack's eyes, as cliché as it was; it was nice to stare into Jack's eyes as I promised myself to him.

"…Cassandra, Destiny, Swann…Bloody hell whatever you want to be called." Barbossa said. I grinned wickedly, meeting Tia's eyes as we both giggled. He had no idea just how many names I had. "Do you take Jack Sparrow-" I cut him off without looking.

"Captain." I said and Jack smirked at me and squeezed the hold he had on my left hand.

"-_Captain_," He said sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes, "Jack Sparrow to be your husband?" I paused for suspense before grinning wildly.

"Aye." I answered. Gibbs handed over the ring and I pushed it on to Jack's ring finger.

"'Captain' Jack Sparrow, do you take Destiny, Cassandra, Myst to be ye' wife?" Barbossa asked Jack, putting a little hate into the Captain. Apparently they must have made a deal or something because the coolness that I'd seen between them had turned right back into hate. Jack lovingly pushed the ring on to my finger and I giggled.

"I do." Jack said not letting his grin falter for a moment.

"Aye." Barbossa said before standing straighter. "As Captain," Both Jack and I snorted but Barbossa ignored us anyway. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." He said and had to step back as Jack and I nearly flew at each other. I could hear the cat-calls and clapping coming from the crew but I was to wrapped up in my husband- insert fan-girl squeal- to notice the crew.

When we did separate we were grinning at each other. Barbossa even actually chuckled for us. I let Jack slip an arm around my shoulders and we turned to the celebrating crew. It felt good to be Mrs. Sparrow. Marriage to Jack wouldn't be as horrible as I thought marriage would be. I waved, theatrically as Jack pulled me back into his Captain.

I never did find out who knocked on the door.

**Sorry it took so long guys, I could've sworn I had this chapter all ready up but oh well.**

**Also I've been caught up in writing the Wonderland story but then I've lost my muse for it-I still plan to finish it sometime- and I've found a new nerdy movie to obsess over.**

**The Lord of the Rings. No, I don't like the elf boy, or William Turner in an even more gay form. Lol. No I love Aragorn…Don't mock me I can feel your stares of incredulous-ness! XD**

**I just think he's hot, sue me. (No not really.)**

**Which reminds me by the way, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the stories I put Destiny in though I do own Destiny. **

**So I've started a Lord of the Rings story but I don't think I'm going to put it up until I find out if people actually still remember the Lord of the Rings. I know I didn't until I looked at one of the people who favorited and saw one. I was like, OMG that's that movie I watched when I was little. It made me feel older…**

**Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	4. Destiny Remember?

It was a few hours, not sure how many, when Jack and I finally emerged from the cabin. We got a few whistles from the crew but I was much too content to care about them. I just grinned at anyone who met my eyes and practically holding on to Jack's hand. He wasn't much better because every few moment his fingers would find there way to inappropriate places on my body. Unfortunately we did eventually have to separate. I had to go to the loo and that's something Jack will not be seeing. I walked back out on deck, after being held up by some well-wishing crew and it was to see Tia looking out over the ocean.

I stepped up to stand beside her and looked out, unsurprised to see the mass of souls in the ocean. I winced because I could hear the whispers of their shouts for help.

"**I'm working on it, loves." **I whispered out to them soothingly. Tia and I turned to the left when we heard loud thumps. There stood Pintel and Ragetti, having dropped cannon balls. I glared at them and they winced.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said, not really ashamed of himself. I pushed my hands in my pocket and looked back out over the water of souls. I truly did feel sad when staring at all of them. Some of them could be living it up in heaven right now. If it wasn't for Davy Jones they would be.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." Calypso sneered at them. I saw movement and glanced around to see everyone coming to see what was going on. Some of them gasped, even vomited at the sight. Jack took steps until he was beside me. I smiled into his chest, no matter what I wouldn't let this disgusting sight ruin me.

"That was the duty him was assigned by Destiny!" Tia said with conviction. I could feel eyes on me but I just wove my arms through Jack's until I was loosely holding on to him. "To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster." Tia said with displeasure. I sighed and untangled myself from Jack- my husband- so that I could comfort Tia. I placed a hand on her shoulder and when she met eyes with me hers were a crystal green-brown of her fathers. I touched under her eyes delicately and she smiled hesitantly at me.

"So he wasn't always…tentacly?" Ragetti asked, bringing Tia back into the present. Jack pressed his front against my back and I smiled at the sign of comfort. Jack even, hesitantly mind you, put a comforting arm on Tia, who I guess was now his daughter-in-law. I giggled at the mere image of Jack as a father to the mighty Calypso.

"No, him was a man…once." She said and looked out on to the water. I sighed but my attention was caught again when I saw boats. I moved to the very side of the ship, with the rest of the people. I winced when I saw the disconcerting sight heading our way. I jolted back into Jack's chest is surprise and shock. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I dug my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, love." Jack whispered and combed his hands through my black hair, which had come undone. Now that I wasn't going insane anymore I was happy to realize that my hair was free of the white of death.

Sailing towards us were small boats and inside the leading one was my adopted father. I twisted my head around to watch the events unfold.

"It's my father, we've made it back." Elizabeth said hysterically. In that moment I felt bad for her again. While he was a father to me, it wasn't near as personal as Elizabeth's. "Father here, look here!" She called. Jack was the one who took pity on her.

"Elizabeth, we're not back yet." He told her. She hysterically looked into Jack's eyes and then back out to our father.

"Father!" She called. He seemed to hear her this time and I watched as she broke down. He was just so calm about it.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" He asked. She shook her head, while following along so as to stay with him. I winced when he caught sight of me in Jack's arms. He grinned at me, instead of the distain I thought I was going to receive.

"I think I am." Governor Swann said to Elizabeth.

"NO, you can't be!" Elizabeth was so hysterical now.

"There was this chest, you see." Governor Swann said and he looked ahead for a moment. "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth called out to him. I didn't know how to tell her that he'd just rematerialize back on to the boat so I stayed silent.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Father looked to me. "Sail the seas for eternity." Jack's hands tightened from where they grasped mine. I thought momentarily about that but then just shrugged. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain. Silly thing to die for." He said and sighed. I understood at once. When I'd faded into the room where Beckett was talking to Mercer the Governor had been there. I scowled for a moment but then my attention was redrawn by Elizabeth desperateness.

"Someone cast a line!" She shouted. Marty the midget, I was beginning to think that was his name, picked up a rope. Elizabeth grabbed it from him and threw it out to father. "Take the line!" She was frantic now. Father looked to me though.

"Take care of yourselves for me. I am so proud of you two." He said and looked forward.

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth ran to the stern. I couldn't take it anymore. I shot out of Jack's grasp and in one foul swoop I gracefully dived off the side of the Pearl. I ignored the screams as I swam in the water. As I swam I began to age, drastically. My hair was turning a pearl grey and my skin was becoming old and wrinkly. However I forced myself to ignore the aging, painful though it was I knew it couldn't kill me. I climbed into the dinghy with father and as soon as I was out of the water I was my own age again. I grinned at his stunned face.

"Wow, that was a rush." I said.

"CASSANDRA!" Jack's voice screamed and I looked back. He was being restrained from going after me by Barbossa and William. I winced. I could practically feel how much trouble I was going to be in for this. I muttered a few words, and grasped my father by his shoulders. Soon we faded until we were standing on the docks of a town. I winked at him.

"Take care of yourself for me, yeah?" I almost faded back but then I smirked at him. "Oh yeah your names Charles Blake and you're the Governor here. They think you've had massive brain damage so you'll have forgotten yourself." I grinned at his shocked face. I quickly spun around and faded back to the ship. Now if I could only do that with the Pearl and the crew…

"I've never done that with a mortal before." I said. The people who'd been standing staring at the now empty dinghy turned, sharply around to me standing there. Jack practically rushed me. He looked me up and down, for injuries I presumed. Then he kissed me, much to the frustration of Elizabeth. I grinned into the kiss and kissed him back, happily. Then he broke it off much to my protest.

"I swear, love, not married for a day and ye've given me a heart attack." I smiled goofily at him and he smiled back as well. Elizabeth rushed me now.

"Where is he?" She asked me crossly. I grew a little annoyed that after I'd just saved her father she still had the nuts to be mad at _me._ I smiled sweetly at everyone who was staring at me in awe and ignored the fuming Elizabeth.

"How did…." Barbossa said and he was glancing between me and the water.

"Destiny, remember?" I teased him. "I can do things, much past you're beliefs." I said. Jack himself took me into his arms and led me to the map station. (A/N: I don't even know what it's called…XD) He sat me down and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again, love." Jack said, gruffly.

"Aye, it wasn't exactly planned." I told him. His mouth twitched, as if he was going to say something snarky back at me but I kissed him instead. Automatically Jack's hands tugged me off of the table and into his arms. I groaned as one of his hands pushed my pelvis into his. I could feel just how much he _didn't _ want to be out on deck right now. I pulled back though.

"Ah, Jack. I don't think so." I said mysteriously. Despite what I said my hands travelled down his front until they were on either side of where he wanted my touch. He muttered obscenities but I turned out of his grip and giggled when he tried to grasp my hips again. "I think we've got more important thinks to accomplish, like getting out of here?" I asked him. He screwed up his face and I threw back my head to laugh loudly. I was just so happy, and who wouldn't be? Oh wait…..I just realized I was stuck in a state between life and death…still doesn't dull my happiness. Jack huffed and turned from me childishly. He sat down at the map station and began to try and figure out the charts. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him on the table, so I could still see what was going around.

More like, five hours later, I could see everyone dying of thirst. I sighed and twirled one of Jack's empty rum bottles around in my hands. Since I didn't exactly _have _to have the 'necessities' of life I'd given my rations to an appreciative Jack.

"Why is all the water gone?" Pintel said and it reminded me vaguely of Jack's question. I smiled crookedly when Gibbs answered.

"Rum's gone too." Jack wasn't paying attention to any of them as he messed with the map. I snorted when he suddenly stood up from the map and made gestures at it. He glared at my giggles but he just looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help it. He turned and looked around at the people who were watching him go before I slipped into the vacated seat and stared at the maps. I barely listened to them as the group began to speak again.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds…forever." Tia told them. I turned one of the spindles and it showed the way to the reaches of the Cita delle Nuvole. I turned it quicker so none of the mortals would catch it. I scratched my forehead in confusing as next it landed on the map to the Fortune of Amanti. (Amanti means Lovers and Cita delle Nuvole means City of Clouds both in Italian.)

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs complained. Will looked up at me and then at Barbossa, not realizing that I could hear him.

"Why don't they do something?" He asked. I jumped as Pintel suddenly ran by chasing the little monkey beside the chair I was sitting at. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. In my shock I saw a small part that when hooked together said, Over the edge. I pursed my lips and turned my head curiously.

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs answered the best he could. The edge of my mouth tilted up in an attempt at a smile.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." William said. I sighed and stared at the little picture. It had been a long time since I'd seen these charts and I really didn't remember most of this. The little that I did remember wasn't how to get out of the locker.

"Over the edge…" I muttered and gripped my hair, not enough to show my scar but just enough to show frustration. "It's drivin' me back over the bloomin' edge." I tugged on the hair in my hands and then released it with a sigh. I lazily turned the corner chart and to my delight another picture lined up. The excitement died away when I realized that it was another riddle.

"Up is down….Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful." I almost face palmed but resisted, as it would conflict with my new sane motto. "Why are these things never clear?" Then to my supreme shock a little miniature me appeared on my shoulder and held on to one of my many accessories.

"Clear as mud, Cassie. Let Jack stab the heart!" She shouted to be heard. I flinched as it sounded loud in my ear. "Sorry." She spoke normally this time.

"I don't know where you just got that thought from." I told it. I was ignored though when another, more evil looking me popped up, leaning on my hair with one hand.

"Don't let him stab the heart." It said calmly.

"Come again?" I just decided to go with it. Maybe this was one of those devil against angel moments that I always see happen to the other people….or I'm just around the bin…eh?

"The Dutchman must have a Captain." Small, apparently devilish miniature told me. I sighed.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful." I said and tried turning the map again but I didn't find anything yet. So I mindlessly played with the map while listening to the two me's argue.

"He'll enjoy sailing the seas forever and we'll get to stand beside him through it all!" The first me argued. I don't know which one was angelic or not because it was so confusing to me. I mean since when did I have actual hallucinations? It wasn't even that bad in Arkham! Well there was that one time when I was stabbed with the Morgal blade….I shutter to think of it. No this is nothing close to then.

"I do think he'll love the sea…" I muttered and sighed at the questions.

"What about port?" The second me asked. Okay even my two miniatures couldn't decide what side they wanted to argue. Great. Fantastic…..Awesome…

"Jack likes rum better, and so do we…I mean I do…" I said and nearly threw the damn charts to the seas but stopped myself at the last moment.

"Making port." My miniature corrected itself. I smiled and I think Tia looked at me in shock but I probably looked like I was talking to myself, something I'd tried not to do in the presence of Tia before. The others hadn't noticed because they were either grumbling or working.

"Where Jack would only get rum, and see you, because you are not, in fact, a member of Davy's Jones's crew, once every ten years." Little me number two mentioned. I pursed my lips and muttered. That was a bad side effect. I didn't want to help Jack constrict himself to only seeing me every so often.

"What did she say?" The one miniature asked me that hadn't been talking.

"Once every ten years." I said and sat back a little. My own person couldn't hear myself. I need to get checked later. I've been with way to many insane people to get off scot sane.

"Ten years is a long time, mate." The miniature answered. I rolled my eyes.

"But eternity is longer still." The other one insisted.

"Even longer given I won't see him." I told them.

"And how will Jack be spending it? Dead or Alive? The immortal Captain Sparrow's!" One of the miniatures lured me in. I grinned and sat up straighter.

"Oh, I like that…question is do I like it that much?" I smiled at the mere mention of it. The things I could do with that title…

"Come sunset it won't matter." My lazy miniature said and all of a sudden I understood. I stood up and the miniatures disappeared.

"Not sunset, sundown…and rise." I turned the little ship upside down and it showed it under the water. "Up!" I grinned and ran across deck. There is no way I'd get away with telling the crew, and Barbossa, that we had to flip the ship, so I might as well do it instead.

"Oh, what's that?" I called out and it grabbed the immediate attention of the crew and other important persons. I ran to the other side of the boat and looked. "What's that?" I said and for lack of inspiration I started talking to the little voice in the back of my head. "I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" I asked and apparently Elizabeth thought I was talking to her.

"Where?" She asked.

"There!" I said and ran back to the other side. I started running back and forth, not bothering to hide what I was doing any more the ship began rocking from side to side more and more violently as we went. They all started shouting out that we were rocking the ship and I flashed a grin at the puzzled Jack who was also running with me. He swerved and went below just as Barbossa confirmed it.

"Aye, she's on to it." He said.

"Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let if shift!" Jack yelled below. I gasped in as much air at one time as I could. It would have been nice if I could float instead of running but I don't think it would have the same effect on them. Slowly the Pearl started to tilt sideways, for the last time. I griped the railing at the same time as the others. Jack was beside me and I grinned at him.

"Now up is down." I said, mostly to myself. As we flipped into the water, I took a large breath. I watched Jack as he looked decidedly uncomfortable with his hair as it floated out and away from him. He almost lost his grip once, just as oxygen started leaving him. I held him back though, so that I could meld our lips together. Me not needing oxygen I fed a constant stream of minty fresh breath into Jack's mouth. Soon there was a green flash and the water flushed out and we were jumped back into the world of the living. I broke my lips from Jack as we fell flat on the deck. I groaned and rolled over. I wheezed and tried to hold myself up only to nearly meld back into mist.

I heard vaguely Tia call for me but I was much more worried about my shifting form. Apparently my powers weren't agreeing with me. I muttered and felt myself fall against the side of the ships railing. There was a moment of problematic pain before everything cleared and I saw Jack waiting there with Tia. I grinned at him and he seemed to let out a breath he'd been holding. I pulled myself up and brushed off Jack's worried questions. When I was fully up it was like a switch. Everyone's guns came out and were pointed at each other. I blinked but didn't put my own guns up. I don't quite fancy going back to the locker anytime soon thank you. I did laugh though when little monkey Jack pointed his little gun at Cotton's parrot.

Together they all laughed and lowered they're guns. I laughed, but mine was slightly unhinged but it went unnoticed. Then they all stopped laughing and the guns came back up to point to each other. I rolled my eyes and stopped laughing as well.

"All right, then." Barbossa said, suddenly bringing me into it by pointing his gun at me. I blinked but Jack had me covered when he stepped in front of me. "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa continued.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way, and taken me wife with me." Jack said. I was sent into momentary bliss when he called me his wife but snapped to attention when Elizabeth spoke.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and both Cass and you are pirates." Her gun was turned on Jack. I pulled out my gun, finally and pointed it under Jack's arm at her. She seemed hurt but I didn't care enough.

"Fight or not, you and Cass aren't running, Jack." I huffed at being talked about as if I wasn't there.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa tried to reason but Jack grinned at him, not to be swayed.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." He said and I made a noise of protest. "Captain Sparrow's." Jack amended and threw me a grin over his shoulder but I snorted and turned back to the people pointing their guns at us.

"Aye, and you and your lass'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" He returned, not forgetting to include me for once but he did forget something.

"I'm Destiny, Hello?" I told him but I was ignored. You know I'm starting to take offense to being ignored.

"Aye, what she said, but either way I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." I disagreed with Jack there, after all I called them together, didn't I. I gave along suffering sigh but kept my mouth shut. Though I did put my gun away when Jack fired it at Barbossa and it didn't work. Everyone began clicking their guns but none of them worked.

"Wet powder." Gibbs muttered. I rolled my eyes and headed to the charts. I opened them and looked around it and quickly judged it.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island." I pointed it out to the gathered pirates. "We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." I threw the last part out there just to be bitchy. I straightened back up and Jack's arm automatically found its way around my waist.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." Jack announced.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa argued.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command..." Even I glared at William at this. I almost offered myself up but I knew that Barbossa wouldn't agree to that either. "Temporarily." He amended. I glanced at Jack and could see he was conflicted about this as well but there really was no way around it that would be better. I winced as we all headed for the boats. I could feel the wrongness of this decision even as Jack had another petty contest with Barbossa.

I didn't stop worrying until I came upon the dead Kraken with Jack and Barbossa. I winced just looking at it again. Memories of the razor sharp teeth digging one after the other in to my still conscience body made me shiver.

Jack tucked me under his arm and I held on to the comfort and warmth of his embrace. I was so glad to be away from that Kraken, even gladder that it was dead. I stared into its amber eye and I could see the pain it had gone through to die. It must have known it's attacker to have felt so much pain at its passing…

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa asked casually but it had a big effect. "Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, thee be none left at all." He said and I flinched. I knew what was going to come out of Jack's mouth and it reminded me, again, of the fate to which Jack had been originally sentenced.

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. You're living proof. You and Cass." Jack said. I sighed and kissed the bottom of his jaw. I don't know why I was deluding myself. I knew that if I helped Jack to become the Captain of the Dutchman he'd end up hating me down the road or worse…a tentacle covered bastard.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa turned back to look at us. "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." I thought about piping up and telling them that if I hadn't been with the Pearl then I would've just faded back into reality. Unfortunately the bond constricted me. Stupid bond.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack finally gave in.

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa answered and for a moment, one brief moment, they seemed to understand each other. I felt like a large third wheel and I was going to pull away but the moment passed.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack said and his arm tightened around my shoulders. I sighed and tucked my head into his shoulder.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa stated, looking back at the Kraken then turned to leave.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it." Jack said, also moving to leave. I took a moment longer to pray for the Kraken before following after Jack, who was following the wondering crew into the forest. I walked curiously behind Jack, watching his ass swish. He seemed to fell my eyes because when I finally tore my eyes away he was smirking. I hit him on the arm, lightly, in reiteration. In return he slapped my ass. I faltered in my steps from shock.

"Well, that was completely uncalled for!" I called after him and some people turned around but, just to be an ass, I took a running jump and leapt onto Jack's back. He made a weird sound but caught himself before he could fall over. I grinned and pointed forward before yelling, "Onward!" I kicked his side lightly. I squealed when he dropped me off of his back and started running, in his weird way. I jumped up from the ground knowing that my hair was probably a mess but I ran after Jack anyways. I followed him until he abruptly stopped right at the pool of water we'd been searching for.

The smile I had on my face dropped when I realized what had caused Jack to stop. Lying in the pool was a stone white dead body. I grimaced as the others caught up with us, finally and saw the same thing as me. As I looked closer I realized that the body was of a Chinese man.

"Poisoned." Barbossa spoke, and I realized he'd stuck a finger in the water and then into his mouth. I watched in disgust as he spit the water back out onto the ground. "Fouled by the water." I groaned. I may not need it but some water would have been nice. Pintel reached over and turned the body over.

"Hey," He exclaimed. "I know him! He was in Singapore!" At the same time as he said this the Chinese men swung their guns up and pointed at it. I went cross-eyed as the one that was pointed at me was rather close for comfort.

"He's the Captain!" Jack said, in desperation while pointing at Barbossa. I snorted at him and he winced at me. The leader, Tia Hung, made a motion to his men and spoke in Chinese before we were all being crowded back to the Pearl. I muttered obscenities the entire time, causing me to get poked with the gun in Tia Hung's hands. Soon, we were all on the Pearl and we could clearly see a Chinese ship beside ours- and a EITC one approaching.. I had just a moment to relax before suddenly there was a flood of people and I saw Sao Fang in all of his horrible glory. I tried to hide behind Jack in a fruitless attempt to postpone the meeting.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa sneered at the smug Chinese Captain. I huffed as I was dragged out from behind Jack by Tia Hung, so that I was in full sight.

"Cassandra Teague…." I heard the sharp inhales of breath from the other members of the Pearl, and Jack's strangled noise. "You paid me great insult once." He smirked at me. I huffed out a breath.

"And you insult me just being in my divine presence." I held my head high. Sao Feng slapped me and I stumbled back. Jack caught me and held me to him. I spit a bit of blood out of my mouth and turned to Jack. I saw his accusing expression and I pleaded with him. "It's a long story Jack, and I don't think about it often." I told him he reluctantly nodded and I kissed him. Sao Feng made a noise and I turned back to him.

"It's Captain Sparrow, now." I told him, grinning, as if I hadn't just been snogging Jack. Sao Feng sneered and Tia Hung gripped me again, tearing me away from my husband. Then William burst through the people and announced to Sao Feng.

"Release the women. They are not part of the bargain." He said and motioned, to my surprise, me and Elizabeth. Tia Hung's grip tightened for a moment and I could tell there would be bruises later.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa said, looking completely livid. You know I kind of suspected there was some underhanded deed laid in this somewhere. Figures it would be from the most chaotic relationship in the world. I should have stayed in Tortuga, instead of going to that stupid wedding.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release them." Sao Feng said. I looked incredulous, where they just giving out the name to random people now?

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked, curiously, and incredulously.

"Aye," Gibbs was hatefully glaring at William, along with almost everyone else. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." He spat at William's feet.

"I need the Pearl to free my father." William said to Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Poor Elizabeth whined at William. William glared slightly at her, and I think he was still mad at her. What he said next confirmed that suspicion.

"It was my burden to bear."

I couldn't help to speak now, my ADHD must be acting up again. That or I'm just pissed that no one came to save me out of love besides Jack, obviously.

"Wait a tick, He needs the Pearl!" I pointed to William. " 'Captain' Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty!" I pointed to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court!" I pointed to Barbossa but then dropped my hand into an incredulous shrug. "Did no one but my husband," I paused to grinned for a moment at that but then went back to ranting. "come to save me from the Locker, just because they missed me?" I asked. There was a long silence before Marty hesitantly held his hand up. Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and little bitty monkey Jack raised his arm. I grinned. "We're standing over there with them." I said and walked all the way across the only clear spot.

Jack made to follow me, and actually made it halfway across before Sao Feng stopped him. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." Jack cringed and I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd get in more trouble then he was before. It sounded just like him.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack muttered. I suppose he was talking about dear Davy Jones.

"I don't think I can survive any more visits from your old friends either." I told him as he was dragged to the now stopped EITC ship. I sighed and stopped moving at all. Sao Feng was staring at me so I dropped my hands and grimaced in his general direction. "What?" I asked and it all seemed to flow out and we started talking over each other.

"You cut my fac-"

"You were going to-"

"I wasn't I was sim-"

"-drunk off your Chinese ass and were heading my way, so shut the hell up." I said and he snapped back at my crude language. I'd forgotten for the moment that they didn't use that kind of language in this day and age. Suddenly we didn't have that to worry about because a large number of Navy people began to flood the little space left on the Pearl. I groaned in despair as the little Mercer guy appeared next to where Sao Feng and William were standing.

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng said, not getting it. I felt bad for him for a moment but then I remembered that he'd split me from Jack and slapped me.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer answered and walked off, most likely to the helm but I just stood there, not knowing what I could do to fix anything as everyone's lies were displayed before them.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." William said, betrayal lacing through out his voice. I gained a small amount of satisfaction from it. William clearly hadn't realized that Jack, who you could bestow a little trust, was one of the better pirates.

"And so it was." Sao Feng said and suddenly a few of the disgruntled Chinese pirates punched William and drug him off and Mercer reappeared, rather conveniently for my tastes.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." Sao Feng said, at risk of sounding just like the naive William had just sounded. Mercer looked so condescending that I felt like just stamping nerd on his forehead.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer told him like he was a small child before he disappeared again, in the sea of crewmembers.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it?" Barbossa said, kicking Sao Feng while he was down. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's mo honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao Feng said. Something about that sentence just stuck out. I don't know what was so significant about it but it didn't sound like something he would say. Maybe he'd been turned to thinking that way.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked mysteriously. I felt one of those foreboding feelings coming on.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng asked, crossly. Then the foreboding blossomed.

"We have the legendary Destiny." Barbossa said. I looked incredulously at him. I can't believe he had the _nerve _to use that against me when he could never acknowledge that fact until now.

"Hmph, Destiny is an old legend." Sao Feng said but then I felt his eyes glancing at me. I grinned evilly at him.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. We've her and…her daughter…." Barbossa whispered. Sao Feng balked.

"You've got Calypso and Destiny?" Sao Feng's eyes drifted to Elizabeth now. I blinked and snickered. Oh God, he's actually thinks that Elizabeth is Calypso?

"I intend to release them, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." Barbossa said and I glanced at him. I was conflicted to what I should think about that but I guess I felt happy. I knew that Calypso was happy she was being set free. I know I was happy that she was being set free. I watched as Barbossa grasped Sao Feng's necklace. That must be his piece of eight. I lightly flinched, unnoticeable to them but it was to me.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked. It reminded me that he was actually a Captain. I'd forgotten that he was. I don't know why, I suppose with all this happening at once I didn't think about it much.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa returned. I don't know why he's keeping his promise when Sao Feng hasn't kept his word once.

"The girls." Sao Feng bargained.

"What?" Elizabeth and I said at the same time. This was completely different. I understand telling him, but I don't want to go with this creep! What if he tried to rape me? Agh….What the hell? I got lives to spare.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" William interjected.

"To be honest, I'm fine with it. I've proven to Sao Feng that if he tries to touch me then I'll kill him." I said and took a step until I was standing beside him. I mean hey I ain't exactly got anything to lose…except jack may be royally pissed off when I get back. I don't know what he'll be more pissed at, my surprising lineage or that I left to go with Sao Feng.

"Done." Elizabeth suddenly said. I grinned at her, she met my eyes and something passed between her. It seemed to be her way of apology and suddenly I just didn't feel like being mad at her. It was like a weight that had been lifted. I was still wary of her but I just didn't want to put up with having to live with her and be mad at her for no reason.

"What? Not done!" William said, taking a step forward to argue with his lover.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said and stood beside me. I high-fived her and she grinned, cautiously, at me and high-fived me back.

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" William tried to change her mind but she was stubborn and refused to go back with them.\

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" She shoved William away from us.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked, tersely.

Well…this one is rather long isn't it? I think when I wrote it, it was supposed to be cut in half but I digress. I thought that maybe I could put up another chapter, since I've written almost fourty pages for the Lord of the Rings….XD

I have news.

I might not be writing the 'On Stranger Tides' movie into here. It's just something that I can't see happening but I might, later on, after I've written other stories. I know for a fact that the Lord of the Rings will come out first if I make one for OST because for OST Jack and Destiny will have to have been split, and for my Lotr story I've made it where she came into the story because of her past lover.

Anyways.

I'm also thinking of taking the Destiny's Wonderland down. I just can't get back into it after I got a really horrible review that crashed what little self-esteem I had left it me. So I was thinking if anyone wanted to take it from me, I could take down my chapters of it and then just tell them to go to your page. That's if I like it of course, after all it will be apart of my series…

Also, less important news. I saw Sherlock Holmes 2 and I thought it was awesome! My favorite movie now by far! (Well, Lord of the Rings is up there…) and I suggest everyone go see it because I love RDJ and his acting in it was so fabulous. Sigh….Bravo!


	5. That's all you can say?

Before I was even aware of it we were in battle with the EITC. I don't know, exactly how it happened. I only know that I was now on the Chinese ship with Elizabeth and Sao Feng. The cannon fire hadn't lasted long, just long enough to get away. I knew of course, as they led me down into the Captain's quarters, that they would follow us, but they wouldn't catch up until we were outside Shipwreck Cove. I shivered as the door was closed behind us, leaving me alone with Elizabeth. I walked around the Captain's Quarters.

It was obviously decorated, obviously, for Feng's pleasure. There were clothes hanging every where and a large bed (Not as large as mine was mind you) were around the room. There were so many things in the room it was overwhelming, which was probably why he decorated it so.

"Cass?" Elizabeth's voice sounded. I turned to her, where she stood uncomfortably at the door. She took steps so that she was closer to me and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." She finally said after I waited forever for her to speak.

"That's all you can say to me?" I asked her coolly. What else did I have to do? I wasn't even capable of angry. "I had been going to stay on the ship anyways, to save Jack. But you still chained me to the mast. That's such a deep betrayal, Elizabeth."

"I know," She rushed. "I'm so sorry. I've went over what I could do and say to make it up to you but it all pales in comparison to what I feel." She said. I ruined the mood by snorting.

"Wow…That was cheap." I said and she looked hurt but I kept going. "To tell you the truth I forgave you a long time ago for that. What I'm pissed about, is when you kissed Jack." I told her and stepped towards her and she took one back. "That's what I want an apology for. I can't believe that you'd be so cruel as to do that to me, _especially _after you decided to leave me to the Kraken. I feel so betrayed by you kissing my, at the time fiancé, then I do you leaving me to die." I told her and she started crying but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I was just so conflicted. Jack was the only one talking to me and I took it for granted. I know he doesn't feel for me and I don't feel for him either. I was just so tired and cold an-and I was missing you." She tried to explain. I sighed and scratched my head.

"You know what, I'm over it. The only thing you need to know is that I don't thing I'll ever truly trust you again." I told her. She suddenly tackled me and I caught her as well as I could. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered and rubbed her back as she cried. Our moment was halted though when the doors swung open and the twins from Sao Feng's bathhouse opened.

I gently pushed Elizabeth off of me and smiled at them. They spoke something in Chinese but I didn't understand. They, instead, held up traditional dresses. I laughed, like they weren't serious but they held them up again.

"No, absolutely not." I told them. They seemed to understand what I was saying but couldn't speak it, which confused me but I went with it. "I'm not wearing that. If I'm going to be wearing new clothes, they aren't going to be that." I told them. They looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged. They instead turned to Elizabeth and suddenly dragged her over to a hidden area. One of them pulled a cord and the curtains pulled back to reveal to us a large, filled, bath. I squealed and began stripping, not thinking much of being publicly nude. I hopped into the tub and sighed at the warmth.

It was so relaxing after so long with nothing but coarse dirt everywhere. I felt a shift in the water and assumed Elizabeth had joined me in the rose covered water. She leant back and we both began to enjoy the water as it flowed over our skins, for the first time in forever to me but Elizabeth seemed just as grateful for it as I was.

"Me, bathe you now." One of the Chinese women asked. I turned to see her holding a sponge and soap. I giggled but took it from her.

"I'll bathe myself, thank you though." I told her. Elizabeth though fully agreed. I'd been bathed when I was at the manor to and it was always uncomfortable for me. I smiled and began the relaxing process. I've got to admit Sao Feng had a little honor, to let us bathe before working on my last nerve. I sighed and dived under the water to get the soap out of my hair. (A/N: I don't think that they used shampoo. I think they just used the soap…) Then the Chinese twins ushered us out of the water and Elizabeth into our clothes. I didn't quite want to put the clothes on so I looked around for something to use. I looked for a few minutes before I found a corset and even a poofy shirt from the Caribbean. I decided I'd use the tight pants from my other outfit.

With my outfit chosen I slipped it on, along with all of my accessories. I paused in brushing my hair. (Those Twins really are helpful…) I caught a flash as the light had glistened against my wet ring for a moment. I smiled down at the ring in all its splendor. The ring was golden on one side and silver on the other and it melded together in the middle in a wave. It was beautiful and simple for a wedding ring. Though I've got to wonder about how Jack got a hold of it.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth said from my side, also looking at the ring. I smiled at it before going back to brushing my hair.

"Thank you; I don't understand how Jack had all of the things ready for a marriage." I muttered. "I mean how is that possible?" I sat the brush down and started placing in the accessories, including the one Jack had given me, Elizabeth caught sit of it as I was tying it into my hair.

"That looks like one of Jack's…" Elizabeth let the statement linger.

"Yes," I said and I fondly stroked the beads. "It's one of his." I told her.

"Will you tell me how you got it?" She asked, hesitantly. "I've…I've missed you." She confessed. "We used to be close and then when we got men in our lives, Jack and William, we seemed to split from each other." She told me. I had to agree though it was more like our natures had been exposed to each other.

"All right…" I whispered and then I told her the story of how I got Jack's beads. She giggled through the whole story and then, when I finished, she begged me to tell her about some of my adventures. I told her as many as I could remember, some from when I was with Jack, some when I was younger, and even some in between.

"Your life is sounds so fun." Elizabeth finally said. We'd finished getting ready now, and the twins had sat on the pillows, because they don't use chairs in Japan and China, so that they could listen to me speak. They seemed to come alive again as they chattered to each other. "It's got to be wonderful…but I was wondering if maybe…you were up to telling me about your Destiny adventures." She asked. I blinked.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked her. I obviously couldn't tell her some of the things without it ruining this realm. It would be complete chaos if that happened.

"Um, I don't know. Have you ever been married before?" She asked. Elizabeth would choice one of the questions that would make it very awkward for me. What if she told Jack and he overreacted. I didn't get to answer her anyways because after that question she just kept going. "How old are you? Um and maybe here were you originally born and-" I giggled.

"Elizabeth, I can only answer one question at a time." I told her, gently.

"So," Elizabeth started over, undeterred. "Have you been married before Jack?" She pressed. I winced and smoothed down my hair. None of them had seen my scar yet but I think it's time to debut it. I swung a little of the hair out of the way and she seemed to not notice for a moment, intent on her answer but then she saw the ridges of the scars, and how they connected to my mouth.

"What is…?" She motioned to the side of my head and I grinned at her, before sweeping the rest of my hair back. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh my God! What happened?" She asked. Okay, distracted!

"I believe back in the day…well not technically… It was during the 20th century." I told her and she gasped again but I ignored it. "I was in love with someone who was insane and-" She interrupted me.

"So you have been married before Jack!" She said and pointed. I winced but nodded. I'd told Jack before; back when we were still starting that I'd been married before. He'd been pissed but since, at the time, we were just getting to know each other, He'd confessed that, he made sure to add briefly mind you, he was also engaged before. I'd been just as pissed but had conceded that I knew. After all, I am Destiny, All-knowing came with the territory. And I told this to Elizabeth and she seemed amazed.

"So, you're saying that you know how this is going to end." She said. I giggled nervously.

"Well, that's not exactly so. See, when I'm in a realm, anyone, I only know as much as you do, sometimes more, but most of the time I let life play itself out. Because there is always a reason that I made the life like I did. However, that's off topic. See when I go into a realm, it's either because I'm lonely or there is a problem with a realm, like they are exactly the same." I told her but she seemed confused.

"What's a realm?" Elizabeth asked. It made me remember that this era wasn't exactly known for its smarts and they hadn't thought of that theory yet.

"Well, you know the decisions you make in life? It can be anything, like maybe you could've chosen not to go to the Commodore's promotion ceremony because of some reason, and then yours, and others, lives would have been different." I tried to explain. She seemed to somewhat grasp it.

"It's not just big decisions though that changes things. When you place yourself even a centimeter or half a centimeter or anywhere there's going to be a realm that you chose to put it different. Everything else could be the same as the original realm." I told her. She nodded to show that she understood so far.

"So, every realm starts out with an original, which I made specifically to turn out that way. I take humans from other realms and change their identity, sometimes I use only their bodies and not there personality, it really depends on what I feel like on the time." I told her. She seemed fascinated, and motioned for me to continue.

"Can you give me an example?" She asked.

"Well," I thought about it. I couldn't really use Keira Knightley. (A/N: Since I don't normally like her, I don't know how to spell her name. I'm only being nice to her here because I made her the adopted sister. I thought about continuing to make her a mean sister but decided against it-for now. Oh and I don't know any other movies she's been in so don't be mad if you like her.) I don't know who I could use but then it hit me, my first husband.

"Oh, my first husband!" I said. Why hadn't I thought of this before? "My first husband was named Johnny Depp." I told her. She nodded. "See there is these things called actors, who act out plays or something called movies, I usually take their souls and put them in there own bodies or vaguely similar bodies that they've played." I tried to tell her I think she understood because she seemed delighted. "So Johnny was my first husband and he actually played Jack in a movie, or play as they are here (kind of), and so I placed his soul in Jack." I told her.

"Oh, so technically you've been married to Jack before?" She asked. I grinned tightly.

"No, not really because they are always different, well when I don't go into the similar realms. Every time I've married some one, if they've had the same soul or not they've lived a different life and so are different." I told her. She nodded warily and then she simply agreed.

"I guess I get it. So Jack-Johnny was there when you got your scars?" She asked, wearily.

"Oh no, I guess I got sidetracked when we started talking about my husband." We giggled. "Um, no this is complicated. Okay see, two different husbands of mine were in the same realm and only one of them was my husband in that realm." I tried explaining. "I was in a….tough situation that got me wrongly imprisoned in an insane asylum and well…people aren't treated right there so you can guess, I wasn't treated perfectly. I had fits because I may have at the time been slightly, briefly mind you," I used Jack's way of it. "Been inclined to become irrationally insane." I said. It took her a moment to get through the soft words I'd put through it but she didn't seem surprised. When I mentioned that she grinned at me.

"You're married to Captain Jack Sparrow, a wanted criminal, so you've got to be a little insane at the least." She told me. I thought, for a brief moment about acting offended but I let it slide.

"True, true. Though most of my men or considered insane. I don't find the use in having someone who wants to be normal, it's boring really." I confessed. She smiled patiently at me. "Anyways, I was in the insane asylum on false charges, not insane charges but it was a criminal asylum, and that's where I met Jack, not our Jack but another one, Jack Napier. He realized I was going really insane, more so then usual. I'd been having fits and one time I just exploded and I couldn't calm down so Jack took a knife to my cheek to distract me." I told her. She seemed incredulous.

"Why would you, in another realm, decide to marry him then?" One of the twins asked, in perfect English. I'd forgotten they were there until they'd spoken. I did wonder how long we'd been in this room.

"Well, that's very hard to explain because his realm is in a different era then this one…" I said and scratched my head. I decided that I'd ignore that they hadn't spoken English until now. "Um, I think though that we've talked long enough…" I said. I really didn't want to tell them any more. I'd never told any human, besides Jack, about my Destiny experiences and it wasn't wonderful. I'd told Jack just as much as them when we'd had time after…certain activities…while in the locker.

They seemed ashamed and quickly apologized. "It's alright I've just never told someone about it before and the memories are still very special to me." I told them and put a hand over my heart, where a large cut was. Jack hadn't asked about it but I knew he was curious.

"It is just as well." One of the twins said, I really should have paid more attention to them. "The Captain wanted you ready before noon." She said. I smiled and sat up. We'd sat down unconsciously while I'd been talking and I guess now would be the best time to let him in. The twins had set up perfume water. I'd never used any before because I'd found no reason. Both Jack and I were sailors, Captain' s even, we were bound to smell like the sea's salt.

I gladly allowed them to rub some on me, since I didn't know where to put it.

Our euphoria was broken, by Sao Feng's entrance. It didn't surprise me really that we were going to be interrupted. I was always interrupted some how or another whether I liked it or not. This time was no real difference except now I realized Elizabeth was wearing a funk looking dress and I was the closest to naked and Sao Feng was a man. Shit.

I was standing in front of the mirror and Elizabeth in front of the bathing water when Sao Feng spoke.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you both shall be free again. Calypso. Destiny." He said.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth answered, confused as to why he had called her Calypso. I knew that I was Destiny, so really I couldn't disagree but Elizabeth doesn't look anything like Calypso is even rumored to look like!

"That's not right…" I spoke up for her but Sao Feng turned to me. "Yes, Destiny…." Sao Feng swaggered to me. I tried to control my disgust but it was extremely hard when he was so disgusting. "I'm sorry for our past….tiffs." He told me. Since I was on his ship I suppose I'd best go along with what ever he said, although I will not be forgiving him for what he did.

"It's understandable, as you were soaked in rum at the time…" I told him, and nodded. He smiled back and lifted a piece of my hair.

"You are very lovely…and married I hear?" Sao Feng asked. How the hell did he know that? Damn Barbossa must have said something that scallywag! "Aye, I'm Cassandra Sparrow know, as it were…" I muttered and took a step back, so he'd understand that I was a very loyal wife… He smirked and started walking around me.

"Yes…you don't look like you've had a daughter…" He complimented me but I was still very wary of him.

"Yes, well, looks can be deceiving." Elizabeth suddenly interjected. She took a step so that she was holding my hand and slightly in front of me, so as to protect me from harm.

"You confirm it." Sao Feng jumped at the chance. I didn't want to ruin his picture, because it was probably the only reason Elizabeth was still even on the ship. I sighed and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Confirm what? You've told us nothing." I said.

"You must want to know who imprisoned your daughter?" Sao Feng asked. I already knew who'd imprisoned my daughter but Elizabeth did not. So she nodded eagerly, as if wanting to know who imprisoned her in a mortal body. Oh if only Elizabeth knew what it felt like…

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not…" Sao Feng said, all the while he was walking around the cabin, or more importantly us.

"…me." Elizabeth caught on. Now it was my turn to step in front of her.

"But ones such as yourselves should never be anything less then that which you are…" Sao Feng continued to try getting on our good side.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm…" I told him firmly.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the lure of Destiny, the call to do what was set before them, to woo it into their path…" He said and messed with one of my loose hairs.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." I knew what he wanted. He wanted what I'd already given to Jack, but I'd never allow him that pleasure.

"I offer simply…my desire." He stopped in front of Elizabeth and I.

"And if I don't want it?" I asked him.

"Then I shall give it to your daughter." He looked from me to Elizabeth with an equal amount of lust in his eyes. His lecherous ways disgusted me. Their was just no saving some men from sin.

"And in return?" Elizabeth asked playing along with being Calypso. She must have grasped, as I have, that she was on here for one purpose only.

"I would have your mother's gifts, should she choose to give them." He nodded to me in respect.

"And if I should choose not?" I asked, curious. At the same moment I wish I hadn't. He slammed Elizabeth up against the pole in the middle of the cabin, and me being behind Elizabeth, I was trapped as well.

"Then I will take both of your fury!" He snarled into our face and kissed Elizabeth, the one closest to him. I squeaked and threw my leg between Elizabeth's legs and hit Sao Feng in his manly bits. He jerked back and held himself. As he rose, furious, he was thrown off balance as debris from a cannon blast hit him. I jerked away at the surprise. A cannon ball had been shot threw the hull of the ship and had hit straight through, barely missing us.

I, however, was hit with a spare piece of the carved wood and it cuffed my arm. I yelled in pain, grasping at the wounded arm. It was luckily my left, I was right-handed, so I'd still be able to battle the attackers. I ripped off what was left of the sleeve of my shirt and I inspected the arm. Where was once pale white skin, I now had a long scrape the length of my wrist to my elbow. I carefully poked the bleeding wound and it gave me a shock of pain before, the pain began to intensify. I watched, fascinated as the skin, tendons and blood vessels began knitting themselves together.

The pain was almost forgotten in my fascination. Just as the last skin cells finished healing I realized that Elizabeth was no longer beside me, and so had missed the display. When the cannon had hit I was propelled backwards, and into the wall the cannon exited through. I sat up fully, stumbling to a standing position, just as Elizabeth did. She was standing over Sao Feng's ruined body. I stumbled to her, and tripped just in time for her to catch me. I grinned, sheepishly.

"H-He's dead." Elizabeth whispered. I hesitated before patting her cheek.

"Its okay, Elizabeth. It's better for him to have gone this way." I muttered. "If the pirate's world disappears, like it's heading, he's better dead now." She sniffed and then buried her head in my neck, capturing me in a tight grip. I winced and floundered but for a mere moment before giving in so that I could comfort her, as best as I could.

"Captain the ship is taken, we cannot…" Tia Hung had come plowing down the unaffected stairs and stopped at the bend in them. I was released from the iron grip of Elizabeth so she could turn her head to see Tia Hung. Tia Hung was staring in horror at the dead Sao Feng. His horrified gaze wondered from the body to Elizabeth and I.

"What happened? What did he tell you?" Tia Hung insisted, taking a threatening step forward. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. I was so tired now, why did I have to put up with this again? Oh yeah for Jack.

"H-He made me Captain." Elizabeth stuttered and held up a necklace with a green ball strapped into it. I groaned and threw my hands up.

"He would, he would. Just to spite me one more time before he dies." I said, and walked up the almost wrecked stairs. I didn't pause until I was up on deck- and surrounded by soldiers from the EITC.

"Get the irons, I believe we've captured the notorious pirate captain, Myst." I heard from the left of the soldiers. My arms, one sleeved, one not, were grasped tightly and yanked behind my back. I snarled at the man behind me but they'd already attached the irons to my weak wrists. I caught sight of the speaker to see one former Commodore Norrington.

"Traitor!" I spat at him. He sneered at me, almost none of him was James now, he'd fallen to the dark side. "You have no right to talk to me after what you did." I barked. He just kept a straight, tight, face. Just to spite him, and because it was true, and I might as well spread the word. "It's Captain Sparrow now."

"You bastard!" Elizabeth's voice came from behind me, cutting off any reaction that Norrington might have had. She pushed threw all of the soldiers, only to be pulled back by two soldiers as she tried to attack the one holding me down. I have to say, she tried. Not that it really mattered that much, the way I see it we were going down either way this swings. Norrington snarls at us.

"At least your father can rest in peace, for the time it takes to get your sentence." He said and took a step forward. As he did I noticed that there were fishmen in the group of soldiers. I muttered darkly, trying to think of different ways to leave. I even contemplated jumping over the side and fading, but I'd yet to find out if that could work now that I was out of the locker.

"You…" Was my only warning before Davy Jones was standing before me, beside Norrington, who was speaking with Elizabeth. I glared Davy Jones down, determined to get the upper hand.

"You're a slimy cur, and if I have anything to say about it, you will not be alive when I'm finished." I spat at him. He took a threatening step forward but then Norrington interrupted our conversation.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" He asked around, glaring at me, as if just daring me to speak up for more trouble.

"Captain?" Tia Hung spoke up, trying to play like he didn't understand English when I knew he did. "Her!" He said and pointed at Elizabeth Swann. I groaned as Elizabeth was shackled as well.

"Captain?" Davy was just as incredulous as I'd been.

"Yeah, they just give that to everyone now." I snarled, just because I understood. I sighed and pulled on the irons but they were not the rusted ones of Port Royal.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain's shall have my quarters." Norrington ordered. The soldiers all scrambled to do his bidding.

"Yeah, no, I'll have to say I'm staying in the brig." I said and crossed my arms. Obviously, Norrington's resolution to be nice to me for what he had done had now been shriveled into nothing but a memory.

"We will stay with my crew." Elizabeth agreed. Admiral Norrington seemed to loose hope and sent us all to the brig. I was shoved with them, until suddenly Admiral Norrington grabbed my arm and pulled me back. The large guard that had been guiding me looked puzzled but Norrington ignored him. I sighed and let myself be drug across the deck, until we were in Norrington's cabin. It was much smaller then what the Captain's quarters were but large enough to hold a desk, a bed and a hammock full of stuff. I was released from Norrington's strong grip only after he'd closed and locked the door.

"What were you thinking?" Norrington asked, almost yelled in anger. It was a sharp turn from the disgusted indifference he'd shown earlier.

"Uh, I was thinking that I really 'ought to run you through but I'm guessing that's not an option." I muttered. Norrington took his wig, and hat off and sat them on the desk, before sitting down in the chair. I could see little graying hairs sprouting from his temple. It made me realize that Norrington was probably under a lot of pressure.

"Is it true? Did you marry the pirate?" Norrington asked, looking at the desk in a tense, stiff position. I glanced at him before sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, Jack and I married while he was retrieving me from the locker. Thanks for that by the way." I spotted a bottle of rum under the bed and I took it, helping myself. "I spent a long time in there because you stole the heart." He was staring at me now.

"What? But Sparrow-sorry Jack had the black spot." Norrington said, glaring for a moment when I took a drink of the rum.

"Yeah, funny thing about that, I'm Destiny, and in love with Jack. I have this neat ability that I could steal the curse on his hand and transfer it to mine." I half-explained, half-mocked. Norrington sat back in his chair, not a bit of the Admiral I'd seen outside.

"I had no idea, Cassandra." Norrington muttered.

"What? Had no idea what side you were choosing?" I asked, being mean again. "Well, now you know how rotten the system of justice is now. It's cruel, degrading and penalizing." I took another swig of the rum and smiled at him. He was staring down now and I could see just enough of his face to know he was chewing himself out for his decision. "Ah, don't worry about it, James. I've been through much worse." I told him.

"Maybe but I put you threw something like that…I've regretted every decision I've made since your _husband _stepped foot in Port Royal. Maybe even before that." Norrington stood up, and I followed his example only to regret my decision when he took my shoulders into his hands. "I will make up what I did to you, I gave you my word."

I was pushed out of the door now and out into the open. Every sailor turned to stare as we past and I held my head high, no matter what they had to say. Norrington shoved me down below, into the brig. I caught sight of Elizabeth and her crew. Elizabeth was waiting for me at the front of the brig while the other pirates looked as if they were used to it already. I waited as Norrington pushed the cell door open then I walked in. He closed it behind me and gave me a meaningful glance before walking out the door. Elizabeth grabbed me into her arms and nearly squeezed me to death.

"Elizabeth! I'm fine!" I said and she released me sheepishly. I smiled at her. "So what did I miss?" I asked her.

"Oh, Cass, it's horrible." Elizabeth began telling me about her encounter with Bootstrap. I sighed and patted her arm.

"Well, it was bound to happen. He's almost served his time, he bet most of it on liar's dice so it makes since." I told her, taking a seat, careful to sit away from the smelly Chinese men. Elizabeth sat in front of me, so that we could still see each other.

"Yes, but he says that if you stab the heart you must take the place of Davy Jones." Elizabeth worried.

"Oh yes, it's true. You've got to have someone to ferry souls because I'm not going to do it all the time." I scratched under my chin, determined not to make this a big conversation, like last time. "It doesn't really matter I suppose, because we won't be trying to stab the heart, Will and Jack will be." I said and sighed, letting my head fall back onto the bar of the cell.

"That doesn't really help the worry levels though does it?" I smiled at her.


	6. I'm Here

"Still, he could've just passed a law saying we couldn't have our own ships, instead of throwing that big of a fit." I spoke with Tia Hung. After three hours with no sleep everyone had pretty much given up on not talking to each other. Now we were all deep into discussion about the fate of pirates.

"Hai!" Tia Hung said and pointed at me, agreeing. Elizabeth shook her head though.

"Well, that wouldn't have helped would it? Then there would have been no merchants or fishermen." Elizabeth argued. I felt like I was on a debate team. I would have told her off about this very interesting conversation but I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I shushed everyone and made wild gestures for them to look like they weren't doing anything. I sat back onto the bench, resting my back against Tia Hung and pulling my arms tight against my chest, as if trying to sleep. I cracked an eye open when I heard the unmistakable sound of the doors being opened. I sat up sharply to see Admiral Norrington standing, holding the open doors to the brig.

The Chinese people were cautious and didn't mover from their spots but Elizabeth and I stepped forward. I took a deep breath then stepped out of the brig's doors. I looked Norrington in the eyes and could tell that he was scared of what he was doing.

"What are you doing, James?" I asked him, feeling a shimmer of worry for the man that I used to have a thing for.

"I'm choosing a side, yours." Norrington said, glancing around as if someone was going to jump out and kill us. I grinned at him and, wrapped my arms around him, in gratitude.

"Thank you." I muttered before releasing him to look back at the motionless Elizabeth. I gestured for her to come on with my hand. She hurriedly followed my instructions and stepped out of the cell but the Chinese men stayed put. Elizabeth turned back.

"Tia Hung?" I asked, curious and anxious to get out of here. He stared at Elizabeth and I realized what he was thinking. I nudged Elizabeth. She looked at me strangely. "You're their Captain now, so act like one." I instructed her. She seemed to understand and smiled at me.

"Follow me." She told them. So I turned to Norrington. He nodded and we all snuck out onto deck, almost getting caught once but making it to where there was a rope tied to the Chinese people's ship. I let all of the Chinese people go ahead of me, just to be nice, and because I didn't want any of them staring at my ass. Elizabeth climbed onto the rope and I went to follow her when Norrington grabbed my arm.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." He told me. I sighed. I could narrow down who the traitors were without any hassle. It had to be either jack or William. I don't quite know who it was. They both had motives for leading Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. Jack wanted to take Davy Jones' place and William wanted to stab the heart to save his father. I sighed.

"I feared as much." I muttered to Norrington then looked up to him, serious for once. "It's too late to earn my forgiveness, James." I told him.

"I didn't know that you'd taken the Black spot." James said, tense and sad.

"Would it have really mattered?" I asked him. He winced but I stood my ground.

"Yes, it would've." He told me strongly.

"Who goes there?" I heard Bootstrap's voice call. I looked up to him and he was searching around the deck for what I'm guessing was us.

"Go. I will follow." Norrington ordered, pushing me towards the rope.

"You're lying." I told him, my eyes narrowing at him. He turned back to me, and took my face into his palm.

"I am sorry for the way I've treated you, Cassandra. Now I will make up for it." He told me before suddenly his lips met mine. I was too shocked to move, or think. I'd known that He'd wanted to make it up to me but I had not known that he wanted me for more. I was pushed away from him, breaking me out of my shock. "Go now!" He said and I, for lack of anything else I could do, jumped up and started climbing onto the rope. I climbed and climbed. I was halfway across before I looked behind me only to see Bootstrap there. I started back, coming to my senses but Norrington shot the line, right before he was run through.

I fell into the freezing water. I gasped for breath, only to get water sucked down. I closed my open mouth and swam to the surface. When I broke through, I grabbed the floating rope and pulled myself along until I reached the ship. I was pulled on board by two helpful sailors. I fell to the deck and coughed up all of the water I'd inhaled. I was beat on the back, by Elizabeth and I looked up to her in thanks.

"Captains?" Tia Hung's voice reached my ear. Elizabeth helped me up and I leant on her as we both looked to Tia Hung. I glanced at Elizabeth and she looked stiff, and proud.

"We sail for Shipwreck cove, gentlemen." Her voice rang out true. I grinned at them all.

"Aye!" Tia Hung agreed and the rest of the crew followed his example. I patted Elizabeth on the shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out to me. I turned back to her, with a raised eyebrow. She seemed uncomfortable now. "C-Can you teach me how to be a Captain?" She asked shyly. I walked back to her, grinning widely.

"Well, Captain Swann, I suppose I could help a fellow pirate lass out. And it just so happens that you've come to the best." I told her and looped my arm with hers. So for the next few hours I showed Elizabeth around a ship, and how to take care of discipline. I even showed her a little about the maps, she'd have to get used to it, before first light broke over the horizon. I sighed and glanced at it. This was always Jack's favorite time of the day. I stopped speaking to Elizabeth in shock. This whole time I hadn't thought much of Jack. Maybe I shouldn't start now. I was on my way to see him now so it didn't matter anymore.

"Land ho!" The man in the crow's nest shouted down. I sighed and glanced back to the front of the ship where Shipwreck cove was slowly coming into view at the same time I was taken over by a vision.

_I was on the Pearl. That was the first thing I grasped as my conscious faded into life. I was at the bow of the ship where I could see only two figures standing. Every other soldier seemed to be scrambling around deck but I could not tell because they were all very blurry. _

"…_we agreed on ends only. The means are mine to decide." I heard the voice of one of the figures. I took a step towards them and realized that it was my dear daughter and Barbossa speaking to each other._

"_Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead," Calypso touched his hand and it turned, familiarly, into a skeleton with ripped clothe around it. "Or what it means should you fail me." She released his wrist and his hand turned back to normal. He flexed the hand then glared at Calypso._

"_Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Destiny to her well deserved fate." Oh well, someone was a little grumpy. It's not like I was the one who shot him, so why did he have to be so mean? "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free." He snarled at her then without turning from her glare called out to Pintel and Ragetti. "Take this fishwife to the brig!"_

_They scurried into view and as I looked from them back to Calypso, I caught her eye. She grinned at me and I winked at her. She looked back to Barbossa. _

"_Do not think that Destiny will be kind to you, Barbossa. For you may set me free but you are a cold hearted bastard." Calypso told him as she was drug away. I snorted as Barbossa seemed to look around for me. I glanced out over the ocean. I could just see the vessel my body was on in the distance. Just as I took a step to follow Calypso I was spun out of existence again. I wondered, amidst the whirl of color, when my powers were going to be back under my control._

_When I finally settled back to life, again, I was in a room with William and Beckett. I sighed and sat down beside dear William who was drinking from a delicate teacup._

"_I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup." Davy Jones' voice rang out as he shoved himself into the cabin. I blinked at him but the others didn't even bat an eyelash at his sudden appearance._

"_Apparently you can." Beckett muttered to Davy Jones, sitting his cup down onto the table. Davy snarled, or did what ever he does with his tentacle face, you know I'm not quite sure what it is. Davy then seemed to spot William through his anger and he chuckled._

"_Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" Davy asked him, thinking he was ahead of the curve. But sneaky, lying William knew better then him for once._

"_Not yours, his." He pointed with his pinky at Beckett. I blinked, and sat up straight in my chair. I swear, with such delicate movements William began to remind me of someone…but who? "Oh, Jack Sparrow sends his regards." William told him before taking another sip of his tea._

"_Sparrow?" Davy jerked back in surprise. Oh that's right, he doesn't know about me being sent to the depths instead of Jack does he? This ought to be good._

"_You've not told him? Cassandra Myst or Sparrow now, took Jack's place in the locker." He took another sip from that stupid cup of tea. "We've rescued her now of course." Davy Jones twitched violently and I giggled. He swung around to look at Beckett, accusingly._

"_What else have you **not **told me?" He asked him darkly, like if he didn't tell him bad things would happen. Of course no one in the room was fooled. As long as the heart was still in Beckett's possession Davy Jones was to do his bidding._

"_There is an issue far more troublesome." Beckett deflected the harsh words with skill to rival mine. "I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso?" He said and Davy Jones got another shock. If I hadn't known that his heart was else where I'd say he was going into Cardiac Arrest. Alas it is not to be. _

"_Not a person, a heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. Just like her mother. The world is well rid of the both of them." He spat out. I snickered at his stupidity. _

"_Not quite so well, actually. The Brethren Court intend to release Calypso." William told them, giving them insight to what was going on. I was pretty much ahead of all of them because I already knew this. How could I not with that last vision?_

"_No!" Davy shouted. "They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!" He thundered, as if William could do anything about it. _

"_Your agreement?" Beckett caught on to what she said. Davy backed up, ashamed now of what he'd done. I know of course that he'd done it in a moment of hate but it was all he had now, to keep her wrath from him._

"_I showed them how to bind her." Davy Jones stated then he seemed to feel the need to continue. "She could not be trusted. She gave me no choice." Then strongly, "We must act before they release her." He ordered, urgently._

"_You loved her." William caught on to him quickly. I leant back now, enjoying the free show. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."_

"_She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!" Davy shouted pointing to himself. I knew what had happened. It had broken my heart when Calypso had not shown up for Davy but then Davy bound her and I could not take sides for the life of me. Now though Davy had become heartless._

"_And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, hers or your own, I wonder?" Will asked, going to take another sip. The Déjà vu feeling came on again but I ignored it much more intereseted in the scene in front of me. Davy hit William's cup out of his hand, smashing it to pieces on the floor._

"_Do not test me!" Davy warned William. William looked from the empty saucer in his calloused hands to Davy's angry face, inches from his own._

"_I wasn't finished with that." He stated. He'd obviously managed to realize just what to do when faced with Davy Jones. He turned away from Davy Jones as if he was but a fly in the air. "You will free my father." He told Beckett and then to Jones. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own." He said, leaving me out. I felt insulted but for a moment before shrugging. Yeah, I'd probably leave him out to so there were no worries there._

"_Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return." Beckett told him. I snorted. Beckett would not honor whatever deal they made and neither would Davy Jones. Damn, I didn't even know if William would honor it anymore. It was all just a big tangle of lies now._

"_There is only one price I will accept. Calypso, and her mother, murdered." He barked. I stood up, insulted. Okay, I probably deserved it but I didn't have to like it, did I?_

"_Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl." William said, not mentioning that I was not. "Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove." He informed them. Of course I'd already seen this but this also reminded me that the ship carrying my body should've been docked already._

"_And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" beckett asked, it was quite a good question to ask but I was growing bored of there voices. All I wanted was to see Jack again. Maybe I'd even explain to him some things that he's probably dying to know. I started to fade, the colors of the room blending. The last thing I saw of the room before a blackness came over me was William holding up a certain compass. _

When I surfaced again it was dark. I sat up off of a soft material and I realized I was in a bed in Sao-Elizabeth's ship. I sighed and held my heavy head in my hands. I grew more and more tired of this as I go. One of these days my body is just going to give under the pressure. I pulled myself from the cotton sheets and nearly stumbled over. In my sleep or vision I'd obviously lost my sea legs.

I quickly gained them back though when I saw where we were out the windows. I could see all of the broken ships that made up the walls and innards of shipwreck cove. I walked out the door, grabbing my effects that had been laid on the table. I climbed up the stairs and into the open at the same time as I buckled my effects onto my waist. I spotted Elizabeth before I saw anyone else.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her. She turned from speaking with Tia Hung to look at me in surprise.

"Cassandra!" She engulfed me in a hug that nearly knocked me off of my feet. I sighed at her even as she pulled back. "We didn't know what had happened! You'd fainted after we got on the ship!" She squeezed my shoulders but I grinned at her.

"I'm fine!" I told her, and looked out at what I thought would be bustling streets. There was not a soul out on the streets besides the members of Tia Hung's crew. "Where have all of the pirates gone?" I asked her, curious.

"I suspect we are late. The Brethren Court has already convened. I clapped her on the shoulder.

"Then we'd best hurry before they grow impatient." I told her and started walking, almost falling flat on my face. "Whoops." I said, airily. Elizabeth slung one of my arms around her shoulders. I snickered as we walked along the walk way, me pointing the way for her.

"What?" She asked me.

"What a pair we must make. A pirate Lady, born and raised, and the daughter of noblemen." I told her. She grinned at me as well, making us both snicker at each other. True, who would have thought they'd see the day? We walked and walked until finally we came upon the large wooden doors that were overflowing with pirates. I sighed and pushed off of Elizabeth. She looked to me in surprise but I winked at her. "It would not do if Lady Cassandra Myst-Sparrow were seen leaning on someone else, would it?" I explained.

Together we pushed through the mass of people. I sighed as I heard Jack's voice through the pirates just as Elizabeth cut through to the table. "-and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng and my wife join us." I practically shuddered at the sound of Jack's voice. It was a lovely sound to my ears, which had been burdened by the likes of Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth shouted, bringing the attention on to her, making it even more difficult to get out from the pirates.

"And my wife?" I head Jack ask, somewhat more quiet then he had been. I finally pushed from between a pirate who needed a bathe and one who was so full of himself, he smelt just as bad as the one who was beside him. I nearly screamed in frustration. I was already weak from the forced fading but to have to push through all of those pirates was just draining.

"I'm here, Jack." I shouted out, stumbling to Elizabeth's side. I don't think that just the fading could cause this. I think that the healing from when the wood had scraped my skin had something to do with it.

Of course this was erased from memory as I saw Jack. He looked tired, much like I probably looked. I grinned at him and slowly his mouth stretched into a sharp grin, showing all of his teeth, especially the golden ones. They glinted in the light but so did his beautiful, deep eyes. They were promising me a proper welcome back but later.

"Sao Feng fell and he made me Captain as he drew his last breath." Elizabeth shouted and speared her sword into the giant model world. I drew my own out and stabbed it dead center over my domain, much less dramatically. The magnificent sword glinted in the light as it stuck into the world. For a moment it changed into the very sword I'd used during the medieval times but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Aye, she speaks the truth." I affirmed, while walking to my empty seat at the very end. The seats were chosen by the turn of the tide, and when the Brethren court was called. I smiled as I leant back in the soft fabric. I stroked the leather and watched the pirates square off.

"Captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack muttered his head back in the game. I glanced around and a few of their heads were still looking my way. I grinned widely, managing to show all of my teeth; it probably looked more like I was baring my teeth at them. They all turned away, regardless.

"Jones has tangled with Lord Beckett. They now follow Cutler's word, and he's ordered them here, by the words of this betrayal." I told them all in general. I saw Jack flinch only because my brain was still half focused on my husband.

"Who is this betrayer?" The French pirate lord asked. I believe his name is Jocard. He owes me twenty gold pieces for saving his mother from death by Calypso. I scratched my cheek before pulling out a dagger from the bag of the man beside me. He didn't notice and the man behind him didn't have the guts to say anything when I looked at him. He gulped and stumbled back. I wondered if I still had that effect on people. Apparently I just got my answer.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said. I looked him up and down for a moment and I realized he looked just as stressed as I felt.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, having been scanning the crowd for her fiancé. I wonder if they still consider each other together or not. Of course I'm glad I've already tied Jack down. Now if he cheats I have the law on my side if I kill him. I smirked at that thought. A pirate having the law on her side, what is the world coming to?

"Not among us." Jack answered her but Barbossa was addressing the rest of the court.

"It matters not how they found us. Simply that they have. The important question is, what will we do now that they have?" He asked us. I sat laid back in my seat, barely paying attention to this. It was a mere mortal's argument to me. If it was completely up to me, and I wasn't one for giving mortals their free will, I'd just fight them.

"We fight!" Elizabeth shouted at us. Obviously she didn't realize that that is against the pirates very being. Everyone started laughing and Elizabeth sunk back into herself. I sighed, coming to the rescue.

"**I say we fight.**" I called and everyone fell into silence. It made me smile widely at them, and my eyes caught Jack's. He smirked at me and I grinned wider. Mistress Cheng stood up now, ready to argue with us. Though I can say she seemed somewhat deflated.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Mistress Cheng explained. I stood up as well and she sat back down.

"Yes, but how long would people with wobbly morals, last together before we started killing each other." I told them. Barbossa looked at me and I nodded at him. I knew now, because of what I'd seen that he was planning to release Calypso. If that was his plan then all speed ahead.

"There is a third course." Barbossa began. I sat back down in my chair, ready to listen to a long speech. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jack moving past everyone, slowly as to not draw attention to himself. "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake." Everyone seemed to stiffen. It was seemingly a sore subject.

"Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but were it really for the best?" He continued, leaning on the desk. "We opened the doors to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back. When Destiny chose for us, if we lived an adventure or not. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Destiny and Calypso." Barbossa said. There was a brief, stunned pause before a great ruckus started but I was staring at Barbossa.

I'd known he was planning to free Calypso, but to free me? He must be desperate. I knew that I would take the offer but…I looked to Jack who'd managed to make his way to my side. I smiled at him, yes I'd take the offer but I would not leave this realm just yet. I had things I needed to do first. Like take care of Jack.

"Shoot him!" Ammand, a person speaking for one of the pirate lords. I wonder why? Maybe he was just to high and mighty to speak to the rest of his fellow pirates. I sighed but smiled at Jack as he seemed to zone in on the people downing Barbossa.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard added.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot the tongue!" Jack jumped in. Barbossa glared. "And trim that scraggly beard." Barbossa's glare intensified. I giggled and tugged on Jack's sleeve. He blinked and then looked down to me but I tugged on his sleeve again. He seemed to get it and leant down. When he was close enough I moved up and kissed him, not caring if anyone was watching. After only a few moments of kissing I pushed Jack back into a standing position. He looked dazed and I grinned at him. None of the pirates had really noticed for which I was thankful.

Not that I would care if they had noticed but it would really diminish the wonderful feelings the kiss inspired. "Tai Hung would've agreed with Barbossa." Tia Hung told Elizabeth. I don't know how I heard it but I silently agreed with him. Sao Feng may have been going to take advantage of Elizabeth and I but he would have still released us, hopefully.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard shouted over the mess. I snickered.

"But Destiny! She bares no ill will against us! Besides it was the first court with which imprisoned Calypso, not us." One of them shouted back. I was as confused as to who was arguing with whom. At least they were all still seated.

"I would still agree with Barbossa, we release both of them!" Villanueva put in his two cents. I smirked.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle asked, threateningly.

"I silence you!" He shouted and shot the man. I giggled as suddenly everyone was fighting. It reminded me of when I fought the orcs with Aragorn and Legalos….good times. I glanced at the sword I'd stuck in the globe but quickly turned back when someone's fist came a little to close to my face. I dodged the fist then kicked out, hitting the man in the gonads. He groaned and fell to the floor. I had a strange urge to yell 'owned' but resisted. I cracked my neck and saw Elizabeth standing next to Barbossa. I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him through the pirates until I was beside them.

"This is rough, eh?" I said grinning at her.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth had to shout to be heard. Jack stood behind me putting his arms around me for a moment.

"This is politics." Jack told her, snuggling his head into my hair. I grinned at her.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth was solemn, looking at the rowdy men. I began to feel strangely woozy and I leant back on Jack a little, hoping it would pass.

Suddenly I was whirling around in the air, the colors whooshed out of sight and then my feet were floating over the floor of the Pearl once again. I sighed as I saw Calypso there with her locket.

"Sweetheart." I muttered. She looked up, surprised. I held my arms out to her and tried to hug her but groaned in frustration when they only went through her.

"Momma, I'm scared." She muttered, for once she looked like the child I knew she was. Of course in mortal years she is maybe two centuries old but to me she is only a child.

"It's going to be alright darling. With the bond you used, it shouldn't really hurt for you." I said, sitting down in the air in front of her. The locket played softly in the background. I tried to touch her cheek but it didn't touch her. She smiled though, just to let me think that I was being a good mother.

"I know Momma, I'm scared for you." She told me. I winced. I hadn't really thought about during all of this but what would it feel like for me to be released? I'd never been bond before so I'd also never been released. Maybe it would be beautiful, maybe it would be terrifying, who really knew?

"I'll be fine Calypso, what I want to worry about is you." I told her. She smiled again and then glanced behind me. I felt it the same time she did. I could feel the presence of Davy Jones out on deck, and heading here. I sighed and nodded to her.

She held the locket closer to her, excited waiting to see her beloved. I smiled at her enthusiasm. It would be nice to see her happy again. She closed the locket and not but a few seconds later the music started again, although she hadn't opened her locket again. I watched as slowly Davy Jones walked out of some shadows from the other side of the room.

"My sweet, you come for me." Tia said, happy. I nearly screamed as I was jerked back into the land of the living, randomly. I opened my blurry eyes to see myself sitting back in my seat and Jack's brown eyes staring-a little to close- in worry. I giggled at him.

"Sorry." I muttered to Jack. He seemed to be relieved. I pushed him, by his chest, back out of my face. I looked around the room and realized that there were really nothing different about the room since when I'd fainted.

"Love, are you alright?" Jack asked. I patted his cheek.

"Don't worry so much Jack. I'm fine." I told him. "I just faded." I muttered. He pursed his lips but suddenly Barbossa shot the ceiling, causing everyone to calm down and start to pay attention to the argument at hand.

"It was the first court that went against Destiny's favor and imprisoned Calypso. We will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she and her mother will be willing to see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa yelled. I covered my mouth behind my hand, giggling. Then Jack made a noise in the back of his throat.

"If you're her mother, does that mean I'm her step-father?" Jack whispered into my ear. I snorted loudly, trying not to laugh at Jack.

"I suppose." I muttered, through the held back tears of joy. You've got to admit, Captain Jack Sparrow, married and a father within a year. People are going to be shocked. At least he hasn't _really _changed. Then he wouldn't be my Jack.

"Whose boons?" Jack started, still holding me close to him in the room full of large sweaty, smelly, pirates. That sentence made me realize that Jack was trying to protect me from the room full of strangers by keeping his arms around me. I blinked a few times before smirking at the few female members who were staring Jack down like predators. "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I." Jack started off. He pulled me tighter against him until I was almost bending backwards to align myself with Jack.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said, getting down from the table at last. After all this was expensive cherry wood, I know, I made it. With some trepidation I listened to Jack speak.

"Cuttlefish." He started off. Of course everyone in the room was confused at once. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages." Jack wound his fingers into mine and rested his cheek against the crown of my head. I smiled dazedly at him. It felt nice. "Pin'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?" Jack said, laying a hint for the few who didn't get it. "Or…or…" He furrowed his eyebrows a little. "Fish nature." He pointed both our wound up hands at Mistress Cheng. I giggled as his other one tickled my side.

"He's smitten with her." I heard the Jamaican lord mutter to his first mate.

"So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it." Jack said and tightened his grip on my hand as he let it fall back to our side. I smirked at all of them. "We are left with but one option." Jack said, brightly, skipping over the part where we release Calypso. "I agree with, and no it's not just because she's me wife, Captain Sparrow. We must fight." Jack finally got to the point. It only caused another large ruckus, though not as rough as the one before it. It all fell silent though so they could hear the entertaining sound of Jack and Barbossa fighting each other.

"You've only ever run from a fight." Barbossa said, taking a threatening step towards us, thinking that we were going to ruin his plan. Of course, I wasn't. Maybe Jack was but I doubted it.

"I have not!" Jack argued. I think he was just arguing with Barbossa because he could.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"Children." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I didn't interrupt though, it was just the splash of laughter that I needed.

"You have too, and you know it!" Barbossa finally spat out at Jack. I thought about just reaching over and ripping him a new one but I just wasn't that angry at him, yet.

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack released me now and I pouted. He turned to Barbossa, so he could be more active with his hand gestures by the looks of it. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight…to run away!" Jack concluded, looking out amongst the many people in the room. I just stared at him blankly. I wonder if I need to put him on some 21st century medicine.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed though I think he was still confused. I sort of got it, it was just weird. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, oh the things I put up with.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa told us. I winced; this was giving me one of those shit vibes…

"You made that up!" Jack pointed at him dramatically. I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior. Only Jack, only Jack.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa said, using an official sounding voice. I groaned and nearly slapped myself in the face. I really didn't want to talk to the husband of the woman who bond me in this form.

"Sembajee proclaims this all to be folly!" The Lords assistant stood up. I blinked at him looking between the man and his lord. Why? Was the only thought running around in my brain. "Hang the code! Who cares-" He was literally shut up when someone shot him. I turned slowly to see, standing in the open doorway was Captain Teague himself, the gun in his hand still smoking.

"Code is the law." He said, in his raspy voice, as if it had been changed by the sea. He walked slowly and purposefully until he was standing beside me. I followed his movements and so I met his eyes that were so much like my husbands. He nodded to me and I nodded back. Then he turned to Jack who had not actually turned to his father. "You're in my way, boy."

Jack slowly moved to the side. I giggled at his discomfort. Who knew that Jack would be so uncomfortable around his father? I guess you really do learn something new every day. Behind the Captain followed two old men, carrying a large familiar book. All of the pirates were looking at with obvious awe on their face. Every pirate had been read the laws but none have seen the real book.

"The code as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Someone said near me but I didn't turn to see who. Captain Teague suddenly whistled. I blinked as a blur went racing past my legs then I heard a woof. It was that dog I'd saved from the cannibals island…that seemed like such a long time ago.

"How did…" I asked, pointing at the dog, so confused. Captain Teague looked back, as he took the keys from the dog and grinned at me. I smiled back at him, smiling. Jack frowned at me and waved a hand in my face. I looked at him like he was the weirdest thing in the world. Sometimes I wonder about my husband…

"Twas Sea turtles," Jack's Dad told me, though he was glancing between me and his son now. He opened the large book which was now on the table. He used the key from around the dog's neck to open it and turn the pages. The silence was tense as he found the exact page we needed. "Barbossa is right." He finally announced. Damn, when is he not right? This just sucks ass.

"Hang on a minute!" Jack shouted, very upset that once again Barbossa was right. His dad moved back and Jack moved forward to read it. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries…" He stood up, miffed that Barbossa was right. "Fancy that."

"Yeah," I told Jack, making him look at me. "Fancy that." I grinned at his upset face.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle spoke up. Scrawny women that. Why are all of the Chinese so small? They remind me to much of hobbits, the lot of them.

"Not likely." I agreed with her.

"I call for a vote!" Jack shouted and I raised my eyebrows as every person in there groaned. It was always the same since the rules were laid down.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair." Ammand stood up to say, as was the custom.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless french man." Jocard said. Weirdo. It came to my seat and I grinned.

"Captain Cassandra Sparrow votes for…" I paused glancing around. "Captain Jack Sparrow." There was a tense silence and I smirked at the lot of them. Then Elizabeth met my eyes. I grinned again at her. The line went on but I saw something in Elizabeth's eyes that made me uneasy.

"Mistress Cheng." Mistress Cheng said, tensely, her eyes looking around at everyone.

"Captain Cassandra Sparrow." Elizabeth voted. My eyebrows practically reached the ceiling. Damn, was this going to become some kind of triangle? I hope not. Someone better vote for Jack, because I sure as hell don't want to be king. I've had enough of being queen for along time, the people are always to needy.

"Barbossa." His vote called.

"Villanueva."

Then it fell to Jack. Everyone watched him closely. He frowned and looked around, meeting the eyes of almost everyone there. Then slowly a grin appeared on his face and I groaned, knowing what was coming next. "Cassandra Sparrow."

Fuck.

The whole place went up in an uproar. "JJJJJaaaccckkkk!" I moaned, tuggin on his arm. He grinned at me, kissing me for a moment. Yum…The others were shouting at each other, keeping us from being more romantic, or in to each other.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" I asked them. Captain Teague broke a string on a lute he was playing, unhearable in the mess. Thankfully everyone shut up.

"Very well," Mistress Cheng stood up. I stepped forward, to the end of the table, directly beside Jack. "What say you Captain Sparrow, Queen of the Brethren Court?" I bite my lip glancing along. I met eyes with a panicked Barbossa and I nodded to him.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." I told them. They shouted out in agreement, and other battle type cries I even heard a squeaky voice 'And so we shall go to war.' but Barbossa and I stared each other down. "Release my daughter." I ordered him, in a whisper. He nodded and then looked to Raggeti, who held the plate of the pieces of eight. I took my necklace off by breaking the chain, and threw it to him. He caught it, and then grinned at me like a pirate was meant to.

"Aye, your majesty." He bowed then turned, and left. As soon as Barbossa was out of sight I turned back around to Jack to see him with his father, who was holding up a doll. I moved towards them, smiling.

"It's very nice to see you again, John." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. After what Lizable thanked you, I wouldn't want to see any of the Sparrow's faces." His voice was still gruff from the winds of the sea.

"Yes well, it seems that I just can't stay away from any member of your family." I curled my hand around Jack's in an example. John smiled at us.

"Ah, welcome to the family, milady." He told me before simply getting up and walking away.

"Why does he do that…" Jack muttered to himself, watching his father leave. I smiled at Jack and nuzzled my face into his neck. Jack's arms automatically wound around my waist and I sighed at the heavenly contact.

"I love you, Jack." I let my hands clench the back of his shirt, inside of his jacket.

"I love you, as well, love." Jack answered, pulling my head from his neck so that he could kiss me sweetly. "You know…." I kissed him again, moaning at the feel of his sea chapped lips on mine. "I've a nice, lonely cabin…on my ship." Jack muttered against my lips. I grinned into the kiss.

"Lead the way, Captain Sparrow." I growled, tugging on his trousers front.

"As you command, Captain Sparrow." Jack grinned at me, his eyes twinkling.

And for that one night we forgot about the mess that was going on around us, and we just felt, loved, and maybe scared a few of the crewmembers with screams and laughter.


	7. The Last Battle

"Jack?" I asked. We'd risen today, on the day that could make or break our future, in a solemn, but hopeful mood. "Do you ever think about having children?" I was curious. Jack turned to look at me closely.

"Aye, I may have thought of it once or twice." He muttered, and I could see he was uncomfortable. I rested a hand on my tummy. Jack and I may have made me another little daughter, or a son in there…

Jack and I were among the members of the Pearl's crew waiting outside of shipwreck cove, for the arrival of Beckett and his crew. There was only a small speck of land to put a distance between the pirates and what was coming. Everyone was solemn, saying there good-byes to there friends and brothers.

"I've thought about it. If it comes down to it, I could live with a little Jack inside me. Unless he became as troublesome as his father." I said, smiling softly. Jack wrapped his arms around me from my side and I turned to accept his kiss.

"And I don't mind, a little lass running around my ship." Jack muttered.

"What would your wenches think? Captain Jack Sparrow, settling for one woman, thinking of having children with her? They might just stroke." I muttered kissing along Jack's jaw. He tapped his finger against my chin, bringing me back to look at his face.

"It's not just one woman I'm living for, not settling. I'm living for Captain Cassandra Teague Destiny, who ever she wants to be today. I'm living for someone who enjoys adventure, and loves me, no matter what part of the mountain I'm on." Jack told me. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Awe, that was so sweet." I pushed my head into the gully under his chin. I can't believe Jack had just told me something so sweet, something I didn't think I'd hear the pirate say to me. Sure he could say he loved me, and I knew he meant it but there was something special about a man who could make me feel loved with more words then those three.

"It's true, love." Jack muttered, kissing me again. Our hands began to wonder again but we were of course stopped by reality.

"The enemy's here! Let's take her!" Marty the midget shouted. I turned, still in Jack's hold to see that Beckett's ship had indeed appeared out of a mist. I blinked. Why would he only have one ship with him? I got my answer when more of the mist left, showing us the many, many ships behind them. The once hopeful crew lost all of there hopes and then turned to Jack and I, angry. I grimaced.

"Parlay?" Jack whispered, then grinned, charmingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Run up the white flag, and lower a boat. We will go to the strip to meet them. Barbossa, Jack, Elizabeth and I." I ordered the crew around. They did as I said in a hurry. Soon they had a black ship waiting for us to go down in. I sighed and looked around the ship for one last time before climbing into the back of the longboat. It didn't take as long as I had hoped for us to make it to the small strip of land. We waited there for the members of Beckett's party to come and join us. It didn't take them long and by them I mean Davy Jones, Beckett, and William.

Davy Jones had to be put into a bucket so he could get close enough to be apart of the negotiations which I thought was a strange sense of irony. "So you be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa sneered at William. I smirked at him and winked, nodding my head. He seemed confused but nodded back.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Beckett ordered us. I looked to my left, to Jack who was also looking to the left. Figures that Jack would have some kind of play in this. It was just like him to be in the middle of any skirmish. Jack looked back to us, realizing that Beckett was talking about him. He held up his hands innocently.

"My hands are clean in this…figuratively." Jack muttered, picking at his nails that had a bit of blood under them. Of course the blood was probably from when he gripped my hips so hard last night….I smirked at him and he grinned at me, sideways.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose." William grabbed our attention back to the problem at hand. Jack turned away from me with one last glance to pay attention to the matter at hand and I followed his example, though I felt his hand curl into mine, and him take a step closer to me. "Jack had nothing to do with it." William told them.

"You've got to sacrifice me…" Jack muttered in my ear. I glanced at his face, surprised. "Let me take the place of William." Jack told me again before stepping away again. I looked back at him. Where did that come from? Why couldn't he just have told me that last night?

"Well spoken, listen to the tool." Jack said aloud to the others.

"Will, Cass and I have been aboard the Dutchman," Woah, Elizabeth why am I being brought into your relationship problems? I made a face at her but she ignored me. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." William answered. For a moment I saw a flash of a more feminine version of William and I shuttered. These flashes were getting ridiculous. Next thing you know I'm going to get a flash of Jack looking like a serial killer.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked, holding up my compass, and smirking at us. I scowled at him. Why did such filthy short EITC people have to touch my compass? "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." He tossed Jack the compass but I stepped in and grabbed the compass. I turned to grimace at Jack, who pouted at me.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman, for a start." Davy announced, growling at Jack, hatefully.

"Do you really want to start this up Davy? I'm feeling very aggressive at the moment." I threatened him. He pulled himself back a little in his irrespective little tub. I tossed Jack the compass, and smirked at Davy Jones who was looking at me with caution. Then I sighed, and began with what ever Jack was starting up. "I propose an exchange. William leaves with us, and you can take Jack." I offered up.

"Done," Elizabeth at once agreed.

"Undone." Jack stepped forward, confusing me but he winked at me when no one was watching, to confuse me.

"Done." Beckett agreed with the terms.

"jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right…" Barbossa shouted at me. I smirked at him.

"Queen." I said, not needing another word. Then he motioned to something. I turned around to look behind me to see Jack put something in my shirt. I winced as the cold of the metal object touched my skin. He kissed me.

"As my wife, commands." Jack bowed to me, shocking the others, who didn't know that Jack and I were married, namely one Davy Jones. Jack and I faced forward. Slowly Jack and William began to change places, trying to go to the other side at the same time. Jack ended up on the side of Davy Jones, William beside Elizabeth.

"Do you fear death?" Davy Jones growled at him. Jack met my eyes and grinned at the octopus face.

"No." He said, shocking everyone but me. Beckett was the first to regain himself.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett smirked at us, thinking he was going to win. The little asshole was sure of himself in a lot of things, of that I was sure but I'd wipe that little smirk off of his face soon.

"You tried to murder my adopted father." I sneered at him. It may not have still been a sore for me but it still made me mad that he thought he could mess with me. I'd surely show him, just who he thought he was messing with.

"I did murder your father." Beckett said, thinking he was twisting the knife into the wound.

"Yes, you might have, if you hadn't been against me." I told him, grinning when his confidence faltered. "Be warned, Cutler Beckett. One does not mess with Destiny and get away with it." I smirked and turned away from them. Then I turned around again. "We will fight and you will die." I told him one last time before heading to the longboat, the others fighting.

"Queen?" William asked.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth responded. I grinned over at them.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." William muttered. I chuckled, and jumped into the longboat. If we got back to the pirates before they made it back to there people then I'd be very happy. They all climbed in and we were off to the Black Pearl. When we reached it Barbossa and I were the first people up.

"We will use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." I called out making the crew nervous. Then I saw Tia being led up, with large ropes wrapped around her. I turned to Barbossa.

"We are releasing her now?" I asked him, confused but I suppose there was no time to wait. "I hardly think that the ropes are neccasary." I muttered. Then suddenly there were ropes around me as well. Pintel and Ragetti were behind me. I snorted. "Hell no." I told them, pushing the ropes off. Everyone looked shocked.

"There is a difference between my binding, and Calypso's. I am bond to Jack's life force, so I will live with him and then be freed. Calypso is bound to a human form." I informed them, trying to explain. I don't know what really made me change my mind. I could just come back and be with Jack but I don't think I want to go through that when I can just live with Jack like this. "I will not be freed." I finished.

"What are you thinking we cannot release her." Elizabeth argued. Ah, sweet innocent Elizabeth…shut up.

"I hardly think you've any say, at all, Elizabeth." I told her tightly. Barbossa reached forward and took the necklace off of Elizabeth and throwing it into an offering plate. I hoped they didn't steal that from a church. Oh the irony that would bring. I could just see the other pieces of eight sitting inside of the bowl. They finished tying my daughter to the mast and I grinned at her, in her face.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." I told her. She giggled at me.

"Shut up." She muttered fondly. I stepped back, grinning at her.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked me and everyone turned to me, even Barbossa who had not apparently figured that out.

"Aye, we need the binding pieces," I nodded to the bowl. "Done. Items to be burned and someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'" I told them. I stepped even farther back from the ropes.

"That's it?" Pintel asked, incredulous that it would be that easy.

"It must be said as if spoken by a lover." I added, grinning sheepishly. I keep forgetting that part. Not that I had to think about this often. I mean this wasn't exactly on the forefront of my mind all the time. Everyone laughed, as if I was kidding. I raised my eyebrow and there laughter slowly washed away as they realized I was serious.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." He said, solemnly. He let a lighting wood fall into the bowl but nothing happened. Of course it wouldn't catch, he said it as if we were at a funeral, not like a lover.

"You didn't say it right." The scrawny pirate spoke up again. I smiled at him. He had an eye patch over his eye and it just went with his little getup. "You have to say it right." He stepped forward, to whisper the words into Tia's ears. "Calypso…I release you from your human bonds." He murmured. And I believed him at once. That was a wonderful tone, like the one Jack used. Obviously it didn't sound the same but…oh forget it.

The bowl with the pieces of eigth in it started floating and then it burst into flame.

"Tia Dalma. Calypso." William suddenly came forward. I didn't like where this was going. The bowl fell as Calypso was released. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Oh God, I knew I was going to get a ribbing for this later.

"Name him!" Tia shouted, her voice distorting to fit her body, and not wound the mortals ears.

"Davy Jones!" I called, knowing it was to late to fix what they started. Her face turned to met mine.

"Mama!" She shouted to me and I grinned at her.

"Calypso Murdock." I grinned at her. "It's good for you to be in natural soul, isn't it?" I grinned at her. She laughed and began to swell, growing taller and taller. The ropes that had once seemed to large for her body now broke as she grew bigger.

"Calypso," Barbossa bent to one knee, and the others fell to their knees as well. "I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite." Barbossa swept his hat off. "I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, your mother of course, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Barbossa said, seemingly humble. I smirked as she grinned down at our little bodies.

"My fishes!" She roared, her voice still distorted. She shouted more words that made no sense before turning herself into a bunch of white crabs. The same crabs she had used to pull me from the locker. Clever girl I've raised, yes?

"-Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa answered someone. I turned around to become part of the conversation again.

"It's not over." I told them and they all turned to me. "There's still a fight to be had." I told them. Gibbs had no hope though.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." He told us, only bringing our morale down. I sighed, I hat people like that.

"Yes, there isn't any chance. Is there?" I sneered at them, before jumping, impossibly to there eyes, on to the mast, it looked as if I stood on where the life lines where tied. "I am not going to give in. I thought Pirates were for freedom! If we give in, we give in to the hopeless, darkness, to fall into a groove we will never break!" I shouted at them all.

"I still stand here willing to fight for my freedom. While I stand alive, I will always fight for freedom! I thought pirates sailed for no one, but themselves, what they wanted?" I asked them then sneered. "All I see here are men who will bend at the slight turn of the tide. Where are the men I knew who would fight for what they wanted?" I encouraged them and they all shouted, pointing there swords up.

"As long as there is a cause to fight for, there is always someone there to fight for it, and we shall fight!" I called and they all 'Aye'd' as well. I grinned. "Hoist the colors!" I yelled out and they scrambled to do as I bid them. I turned to the other ships, as my crew scrambled to do my bidding. "Hoist the colors!" I yelled to the other pirates, they all shouted it back to there crew. They knew not of the real danger that our one hope had left us. I knew she hadn't. She would never leave me alone to die. She was a good daughter.

I jumped down from the the same time it started raining. I looked up to the once clear skies, to see the skies were brewing with a magic that was very familiar to me. Calypso. I looked down to the sea again, to see that the middle of the water we were sailing towards was a maelstrom. I grinned as I realized that the Dutchman was also sailing into it.

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called out to me from the helm. "We need you at the helm!" She shouted out to me, through the rain. I laughed loudly, and it rumbled through the clouds making all of the mortals stop and stare. Ah, Calypso always did lean a bit on the theatrical side.

"Aye, that be true!" I said, running across deck, sliding instead of running a few times. I saw Barbossa ordering the crew around. I took hold of the wheel of the Pearl. "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes…dyin is a day worth living for!" I laughed again. We sailed straight into the mailstorm and it caught us, at the same time it caught the Dutchman.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" I shouted out to them. I could feel the thunder pounding in my veins.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" William ordered, for a moment he was the young man who'd been raised right again. I grinned at him.

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" I shouted. No, I knew what Calypso meant to happen. I knew as if it had come straight to my own mind. Yes, I could see this happening. It was a perfect future for these people.

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" Barbossa yelled out orders to the crew members who were holding strong now. I waited close and grinned when we got close enough.

"Fire the cannons!" I shouted. And then they went off. The Dutchman returned fire, blasting off a part of the wood behind me. I lurched forward, cursing but still holding on to the wheel. "It be too late to alter course now, mates!" I shouted and Barbossa laughed with me, getting it. The masts of the Pearl and the Dutchman met and we were all trapped in the maelstrom in one moment, each ship keeping the other firm. I shouted for the others to swing across to the Dutchman, as the fish people began invading. I fought the first one to come over, the one crossed with the pufferfish.

He was a wonderful fighter, I'll give him that. But I was better. With a few fancy flips, one that I'd gotten from seeing Jack do it so many times, I made him go over board. It didn't do so much good because soon I was bombarded by more of the fish people.

"Cassandra!" I suddenly heard someone shout. I stabbed the fish man I was fighting, catching him off guard. I jumped on to the mapping table, and searched for the shouting person. I found Elizabeth and William in the middle, looking to me. "Cassandra, Marry us!" William shouted. I turned from looking at them to shout at someone who had been trying to come up behind me.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" I shouted back, kicking another soldier back. Why were they still fighting against us?

"Now!" Elizabeth shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" I stabbed one more. "Dearly beloved," I put a hand over my heart. Half to stop my racing heart half to be priestess. "We be gathered here today…" I started then had to turn and stab another bitch. I heard them start with the Elizabeth Swann do you take me…lines and I waited for them to finish, cutting down every fish man I could reach from my spot on the table. "Cassandra!" Elizabeth called out, telling me it was time.

"Damn it!" I shouted, stabbing a broken sword of one of the fishmen's into another fishmen's head. "I now pronounce you, wife and husband…" I was interrupted by another fishmen. "You may kiss." Again interrupted. "You may kiss…" I chopped off a fishmen's head. "Just kiss!" I shouted. I saw them kiss, and then little Jack the monkey came to help me. I grinned at him in thanks, and he made one of those little clicking sounds. I promised myself to give him a room full of bananas for this.

I stole a rope from one of the fishmen, making him fall overboard and into the maelstrom before I swung to the Dutchman from the Pearl. I shot a few of the fishmen as I tried to make my way around deck, then I saw the chest. I grabbed it up. "Sparrow!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see Maccus, the hermit crab guy who was standing over me angryily. At the same time William swung over, cutting him in to. As he landed I grinned at him.

"Thank you, Will." I told him, gripping his shoulder.

"I think that's the person you called me Will instead of William." Will snickered. Then I saw Bootstrap behind William. I pushed him out of the way to counter his blade. "Bootsrap!" William grabbed his attention from me in shock. "It's me!" Bootstrap started attacking him, not recognizing him. "It's Will, your son!" He shouted anyway.

"He doesn't know you!" I shouted to Will, and began fighting my way through the people, using the chest as a weapon every once and awhile as I searched for Jack. There was no way he was in the brig anymore, if he had been there in the first place. I found him and Davy fighting but then Jack spotted me and ran to me.

We stopped, in the middle of one of the most important battles in the life of humans, just to kiss passionately. I grinned at Jack, when he finally split from me. He grabbed the chest and we sat it down on the floor. I glance up at the battle with Davy Jones and William to see them talking. I turned back to Jack. He just pulled the heart from the chest. We rose at the same time, to run to the fight. I skidded as I stopped beside Jack, who had stopped before me.

"-do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked William. I almost panicked but Jack held the heart in one hand and pulled out a broken sword, I had no idea whose it was but Jack held it tightly.

"Do you?" Jack called attention away from William and to us. Davy turned sharply. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." He mused. "Honestly, I don't know how Destiny does it." I shuttered. Nope, enough problems right now. Not going to think about all of the lives that get chosen and those who don't not my problem right now.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones spat at him.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack told him, thinking he was on the spot. Davy suddenly smirked.

"Is it?" He asked then turned and shockingly stabbed Will through the heart. I gasped automatically and ran forward, dodging Davy and taking the place that Elizabeth already hadn't taken. I held his hand and he gripped it in pain. I didn't look to see how he got here but Jack pulled up beside Elizabeth, shaking William's leg in shock. Jack still held the heart of Davy Jones' in his and I looked at him. I didn't get a chance to speak as Jack took William's hand and helped him to stab the heart through.

There was a shocked silence and then Davy turned around to look at the heart, in shock that it was actually over. "Calypso." He muttered before stumbling and fell over the side. I ran to the side, to watch him fall into the pitch black heart of the maelstrom. At least now Calypso got her pay back, and could be with him now. There was a great rumble as the Pearl separated from the Dutchman, with us still on the Dutchman. I ran back to Jack, Elizabeth, and Will. I had to dodge the fishmen as they began to walk to William, to take him as their captain. I took a breath before grabbing onto a rope, which connected to a sheet from the mast. I muttered a few words and it began to fly up into the air, with me holding on.

I grabbed on to Jack with one hand and he grabbed onto Elizabeth. I held on as tight as possible as we were lifted into the air. The maelstrom gave a roar, that sounded strangely like Calypso and just as the Pearl made it to safety the maelstrom swallowed the Dutchman. I blew into the sheet, as if it was a hot air balloon. I directed it to the deck of the nearly trashed Pearl. We landed, after a few minutes of me blowing air into the sheet.

Jack and Elizabeth were able to get their feet up but I ended up tumbling to the deck. I groaned as the sheet covered me, my legs burning and on fire, they'd broken. Just as soon as it registered, they began to mend, painfully. I held in the pain, thinking of sweet things, anything to keep me away from the pain. It was over quickly and the others got the sheet off of me as soon as I stood up.

"Well, that was fun." I muttered scratching my ruined cheek. Jack began to order everyone around and as usual someone didn't agree. I watched as Gibbs tried to argue with him. I followed them, as Jack went to the helm. My legs hurt like hell every time I moved them though.

"Kindly shut it!" Jack finally yelled at Gibbs. We looked out to the water as the Dutchman broke through the water suddenly, not far from us. I looked and saw William grinning at us. I whooped along with Elizabeth. We danced around each other. Jack and William made signals at each other and soon we were surrounding Beckett's ship. I held Jack's side, glad that it was almost over.

"Captain Sparrow?" I muttered in his ear for an order. He grinned at me.

"Fire!" He screamed out. I laughed and shouted it with him, so the others down below could hear. Will shouted it out to his people to. I watched as soldiers began to leave their ship. Yes, it was over. As we finally made it away, the Endeavour exploded. I launched myself up onto the mast.

"They're turning away!" I shouted out, happy for once.

It was all going to be okay now.

Sorry that I've forgotten to put in an author's note in here. I was to busy trying to write my Aragorn story. I've decided that I'm going to take down the Destiny's Wonderland story because I don't like it and my muse has just ruined it. So, on Christmas day I'll take it down and it'll be like it never was.

Also, hit a speed bump with the Aragorn story, but I'm trying to work it out. And I will because I don't want it to end up like the Destiny's Wonderland one.

I hope you guys forgive me but I'm going to remove all traces of that story, including anything I may have written. I love you guys so much!

Wow….that's kind of creepy because I don't even know you guys.

I have finished the Destiny's Sparrow. Or I've finished writing it. There's an epilogue next that I'm going to upload directly after this, just in case I decide not to write a story for OST.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story!


	8. Devil's and sheep

"You know Jack, this isn't the worse life I've ever had." I muttered.

After the battle, Jack and I had spent a few moments in shipwreck cove where we got remarried, a proper pirate marriage. Then Jack and I had set off, him not telling me exactly where we were going. Now here I lay, on the beautiful shore of the Italian peninsula. It was a wonderful sight to see the sun shrinking behind the distant mountain islands. It was even better when you had a cabin on the shore, all for us. Jack sat behind me on the wide, large, beach seat. Jack had his shirt untied, his pants rolled up. I had on only a large shirt and sitting between his spread legs, leaning my head back on his chest.

"How could it be? When you are spending it with Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked, rubbing his tattoo that was on my arm. I smiled content after a long time.

"You know, I love you to pieces Jack, don't you?" I asked, turning to look up in his face. He smiled down at me.

"Yes, love, because I love you as well." He muttered against my lips.

"…a pirate's life for me…" Jack began to mutter and I laid back against his chest.

"Drink up, my hearties, yo ho." I sung with him.

"We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs…Drink up me hearties yo ho."


End file.
